Rush Hour Crush
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Makoto is a small town boy new to Tokyo who is struggling to attend university and earn enough to survive in the big city. But on the Metro one day, Makoto sees a guy - tall, dark and tattooed - and this chance encounter may make his time in Tokyo a lot more fun and interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: SouMako, AU, get-together, sexual content, awkward romance, light angst

A/N: Another fic I'm transferring from AO3. I am still in the process of writing this one...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

He was new to Tokyo. Makoto was a small town boy from a place where the main economy was fishing and he had come to Tokyo to go to university, to study for his degree to teach as he dreamed of doing since his childhood. As an older brother to twins, he'd thought he had enough experiences of dealing with kids to find a teaching course a breeze but of course, everything was harder than he expected.

Including Tokyo itself. His life was now a rush of getting up early enough to get the train to get another train to get to his university for intense classes about child development and education techniques and evaluating their usefulness. His classes were intense but as was his need for a part-time job – his temporary bar job in a karaoke place hardly what he wanted to be doing with his life. He would've preferred to devote those hours to reading the great big pile of books that had accumulated on his bedside floor but his parents could only afford so much so Makoto had to put on tight black trousers, a tight white shirt, a vest and a tie every few days to earn enough money to keep him fed and housed.

So far Tokyo was hard. He was homesick and alone. He'd made a few acquaintances – his new roommate Haru wasn't bad even though seemed to have a ridiculous obsession with baths, and a few of the people he worked with were okay – but Makoto felt like he was drowning in the new city, in his new life, barely paddling enough to keep his head above the surface.

He told his mother everything was fine – his cheery updates hiding the great difficulties he was experiencing. Maybe his mother saw through his overly happy texts – the use of too many exclamations and smiley faces maybe betraying Makoto's actual mood – as he had received a few care packages from home. Homemade cakes and pictures drawn by the twins, small amounts of spare money for "treats" and some new clothes. They did improve his mood for a brief spell but then he'd realise he missed home far too much and sit on his bed in his tiny room, staring at the wall of pictures he'd put up of his friends and family from Iwatobi as he attempted to not feel too damn depressed.

Tokyo was intimidating for a boy from Iwatobi. The high rise buildings. The busy streets. Constant traffic and the confusing underground metro system. It had taken him some time to get used to it and now he was getting there. Still not completely comfortable with the trains that whistled passed at an impossible speed but he at least knew which way to go. And how to get to all the important stops.

He was feeling like he was starting to keep his head above the surface. Just. But just was enough.

Makoto was travelling to university, rushing as he always seemed to do. He'd walked in on his roommate in the bath when he'd tried to shower, Haru grumpily trudging out when he realised Makoto wanted to use the room. The delay wasn't long but Makoto had already slept through one of his alarms, glad that he had the foresight to set two after his late shift at the karaoke club so he'd already been running somewhat late. And somewhat late turned into very late when he struggled to find a clean shirt, opting for a white v-neck tee that he'd worn earlier in the week that didn't seem too bad when he lifted it to his nose and then a checked shirt over the top of that. Then it was finding his glasses that delayed him, unable to find them among his uniform from last night but then finally seeing them among his books. He'd had to grab his bag without checking he had everything needed inside it as he rushed out of the shared apartment, not bothering with food, planning to pick something up at a coffee place either at the station or on the way there or to class. Whatever, he was running seriously late.

As he rushed his way to the station, Makoto seemed to encounter every slow moving pedestrian, every stop light and every damn thing that could be in his way until he was able to descend the stairs and make his way to the underground station. He, thankfully, had his wallet on him, stuffed into his jeans pocket and he used his card to enter the station, it beeping as it allowed him entry and took credit from his account. An account that was probably running low. He didn't think on that as he rushed to the platform, running fast down the stairs and realising he'd probably already missed one of his usual trains. That was okay as it meant the next one would only be another six or seven minutes but as he arrived and checked the board, Makoto was annoyed and anxious at the further delay.

He was strapped for money so he couldn't live near to the campus, he had to live somewhere more affordable and Makoto dreamed of one day being so near he could roll out of bed and be in lectures. He could not. Damn.

He rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently as he waited a six minutes that seemed to take forever, glancing along the platform to see the other people waiting. There were the commuters, dressed in suits, the school kids in uniforms and then students like himself dressed more casually. When he got his earlier train, Makoto tended to see the same people and they often nodded and waved and smiled at one another briefly on the platform before they ignored each other in the carriage.

But Makoto didn't recognise anyone and saw all new faces so he checked his phone for any messages – seeing a reminder from his mother to eat breakfast as if she knew he hadn't – and then shoved it back in his pocket as he looked at some advertising posters for some new anime.

He was wondering why this character had unrealistically coloured hair when he turned slightly and saw someone arrive at the platform, their own walk showing nothing of Makoto's ridiculous rush. Makoto tried not to stare and instead walked towards the free copies of _Tracks_ – the small newspaper that they gave away at stations, the news bite-sized and generally pretty pointless but something to do apart from staring at said guy. But even with the newspaper in front of his eyes, Makoto kept peeking to look at him.

Tall. Which was something for Makoto. He'd spent his entire teenage life being the tall one – never having met anyone his own age in Iwatobi of a similar height. It had its advantages – he'd been a good swimmer with a few medals and trophies but it had been kinda irritating to be the tallest student in the school as he'd never been able to hide. This guy was taller. Which was rare for Makoto.

And then he had dark hair, that he could tell, even though it was hidden by a black hoodie pulled over his head. The rest of his clothes were dark, his skinny jeans grey and tight fitting, tapering down to chunky sneakers that looked like they cost more than Makoto's entire wardrobe of clothes. He let his eyes wander back up to the tight fitting t-shirt underneath the hoodie, seeing a faded grey, and then the muscles through that t-shirt. And then he dragged his eyes back to the guys face like he should. That was his mistake. As he was wearing sunglasses over his eyes but that didn't obscure the strong jawline and the cheekbones to die for. He looked like he could model.

Stop staring, he scolded himself mentally as really, Makoto was looking far too hard at the hot guy. He noticed his large grey and black headphones and when he reached for something in his bag, he even saw the hint of tattoos on his arms that made Makoto stare again.

But then the train arrived, the whistling wind being a pre-warning as it rushed through and halted with a screech, Makoto watching as the hot guy got on, him standing stupidly for a moment before he realised he should too otherwise he would be extra late for his classes.

Makoto got on with the other commuters, jostled by a few in their rush and he walked over to stand by the door, holding onto the pole rather than taking a seat. If he was stood least he could hop off quickly. And as he stood looking and the door swished closer he noticed that just a few feet away was the hot guy with sneakers and headphones. And tattoos. And sunglasses. But now he'd removed those sunglasses as he leaned against the doors, defying the "don't lean against" them rule and the sign with red letters. Instead, he was stood incredibly relaxed against them, his phone in his hand as he changed his music, Makoto guessed, and Makoto now could see his full face without the irritating sunglasses. And they were blue. A blue that was kinda like crystal clear oceans and Makoto almost hit himself for his cheesy thoughts. He was not a character in a cheesy anime and he should not be thinking like that. But he was.

Instead of staring some more, Makoto raised the issue of _Tracks_, flicking through it and trying to pay attention as the guy stood looking effortlessly sexy. Makoto didn't do that – hell Makoto couldn't do that. He'd had an on and off boyfriend in Iwatobi and it had always been awkward and even when he was told he was good-looking… well, Makoto never believed it. He was kinda average even when he tried to be more.

The rest of the journey was alternated between Makoto trying to appear like he was reading and watching the guy. Soon he gave up on reading and just looked around the carriage, jamming the issue in his bag. He kept trying to pick on something else to look at – the safety signs, the other people – counting how many people wore mismatched socks but somehow he always drifted back to the hot guy.

He noticed he'd rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and he saw waves and that made Makoto swallow as the tattoos were spiralling in blacks and blues, unable to see more even though they hinted that there was. More to the tattoos. More to the guy. And when Makoto looked up this time, hot guy was smiling at him.

Shit. Busted.

He was smiling a small smile – a quirk of lips but it made his eyes sparkle bright blue and Makoto tried not to say something dumb or stupid or blush or stutter but he did smile back. A small awkward smile, a tilt of his head and a crinkle in the corner of his eyes.

The smile was his entry, his moment, and Makoto could ask his name or something but instead the doors to the train opened behind the guy and he backed off to the platform without looking, effortlessly cool and sexy again. It wasn't Makoto's stop and so all he could do was watch as the guy winked and gave him a smile as the doors closed again, leaving Makoto with his heart beating too fast and his palms sweaty. And with the thought that he would never ever see the guy again. Damn.

He tried to calm down the rest of the journey, tried to regain some equilibrium and remember that he was going to be sat studying child psychology very shortly but his heart was still pounding when he got to his stop and made his way to the university and his lecture. He supposed his heart was beating too fast due to the running but mainly it was due to the hot guy. Damn, as his old boyfriend would say, he needed to get laid.

When he arrived, with one minute to spare, at his lecture, Makoto sidled into the first available seat and got out his books with fumbling fingers, a few of his fellow students looking at him in his flustered state as he smoothed his sweaty hair back and tried to take deep breaths. As he sorted through the books, Makoto spotted the issue of Tracks and it was open to one page. One page Makoto hadn't thought about.

_Rush Hour Crush._

Suddenly, he had an idea. As all he had to do was submit something about the hot guy to _Tracks_ and maybe, just maybe the hot guy would answer.

Makoto picked up a pen and worried it between his teeth as he barely listened to the lecture. And instead of writing notes, he wrote the words - tall, dark and tattooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With a pencil between his teeth, Makoto stared at the notepad in front of him with all the hastily crossed out lines, his brows knitted in concentration as he looked at all his previous attempts to articulate his thoughts. He was sat on the floor of the bathroom of the small apartment he shared with Haruka who was currently in the bath. He'd asked for some help regarding writing his submission for _Tracks'_ _Rush Hour Crush_ page and Haru had agreed. But then he'd discovered that Haru intended to have this conversation while he was in the bathtub. Least for some reason the guy sat in the tub wearing swimming shorts, tight and black and with purple stripes. A reason that Makoto couldn't figure out. He guess he'd take it as a plus as then he didn't have to sit and look at his naked roommate.

He'd realised that he'd been biting down on his pencil so hard he had bits of it stuck between his teeth and he removed it and spat those bits out as he looked back at the issue of _Tracks _he'd left on the floor.

The _Rush Hour Crush_ page was one that usually Makoto never bothered with. But then _Tracks _was something he rarely picked up anyway. It was a free cheap thing and usually they were left on the train after someone read it. But occasionally, he did whether he was running late or far too early so it wasn't entirely unusual.

He was aware of the _Rush Hour Crush_ page – it was where people said that they had a crush on someone they saw usually on their commute to work. He guessed a lonely hearts for those who spent their lives rushing between home and work all the damn time. Or like Makoto – studying, working and then falling into bed exhausted.

"This one says – 'I smiled at you while you looked at your iPhone. You had red hair and a cute panda hoodie. I think you gave me a wink. Let's do coffee. Mr. Red Hair and Tall, Black Hoodie.'" Makoto sighed as he looked at it, furrowing his brow. "It sounds lame."

Haruka, who was currently mostly submerged in the water, peeked his head over the side of the tub to look at Makoto's pad of paper and the magazine in turn. "It is lame. But you want to do it this way."

The response was blunt but true. It was a lame way to do this but then Makoto didn't have a better idea. It was doubtful he'd be on that particular train at that particular time again and so he'd never see tall, dark and tattooed. And while it was so unlikely that the guy would read that particular issue of Tracks and see Makoto's message, he had winked at him and Makoto took that as a hopeful sign. He had to have some optimism otherwise he had to give up and leave it as one chance encounter where he checked out a hot guy and leave it at that. Makoto wasn't the kind of guy to give up, always striving to achieve and get out of him small town, wanting to expand his horizons and pursue his career in education. So this was another thing he wasn't just going to quit. Not right away.

"I know its lame… but… this guy was…" Makoto said and he saw Haru slide back down further into the water as if to ignore him. "You're not helping, you know."

He waited for a blunt response again but Haru instead stood up and got himself out of the bath, not bothering to towel dry and letting the water drip on the floor as he stood on the tile. He walked over to grab a blue towel, wrapping it around his neck and turned to look at Makoto.

"Just say what you mean. Say you liked him. Be truthful."

With the advice and a flick of hair, Haru left the bathroom, Makoto still sat on the floor staring at his pad and then he bit at the pencil one more time, regretting it immediately as he tasted bits of wood that had got stuck between him teeth and he began to write something, his own loopy handwriting large on the page until he finally found the mix of words that didn't sound too stupid and desperate.

Not realising the time, Makoto finally had the message and he grabbed for his phone to type it in and submit. But seeing the time made him realise he was now running late to get to his job at the karaoke bar and he sword softly under his breath as he was forced to run around the apartment to try and get ready on time. Hastily Makoto stripped off his normal clothes and hopped out of jeans, seeing Haru's eyes narrow at his ridiculous behaviour as he stumbled his way to his own room wearing only boxer briefs. He scrambled around on the floor for his work uniform, finding it among the pile of clothes he'd not washed and pulled it on without falling over, scowling at himself for getting distracted and forgetting to check the time. The guy had only smiled at him and Makoto was a mess.

"Get a grip, Tachibana," he said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing aside his hair to the side and putting on his glasses, scanning to see that he looked presentable and his uniform was not the mess he expected it was. It was a little crumpled but he didn't care as he bolted out of the apartment, waving in Haru's direction as he stood frying fish in nothing but a swimsuit and an apron. A few weeks ago that would've seemed odd. But right now it didn't.

As he ran through the streets, getting once again to the metro and travelling to his designated stop, Makoto flicked on his phone and thought about his message, scanning the carriage of the train hopefully even though he knew the likelihood of seeing tall, dark and tattooed was severely limited. Seeing he wasn't there, Makoto typed the message into his phone carefully, still mulling over his choice of words and remembering all the other messages he'd seen in Tracks and how they all sounded a little crazy and desperate. He hoped his didn't too desperate as he finished it, noting he was nearly at his stop and hopping off the train to get to the karaoke bar, hoping that the manager of the place wasn't in yet to get angry at his late arrival.

Thankfully, he wasn't as he quickly got behind the bar, his work colleague Nagisa giving him a curious glance at his timing. Makoto wasn't usually like this – yeah, he ran late occasionally when his classes overran but this was being flustered because of one guy he'd seen once. He had to stop acting like a love-sick teenager with a crush.

He knew he looked flustered, sweaty, his hair at odd angles and he knew Nagisa was looking at him with curiosity but soon some patrons were demanding drinks which made his inquisitive eyes stop looking at Makoto and instead focus on the steady stream of people getting drunk so they had the guts to perform.

_Penguin Karaoke Club_ had private rooms that had to be booked ahead of time, big groups of friends clustering around the system and ordering drinks to be delivered to the room and then there was the stage where the more confident singers would perform in front of a drunken crowd. Even though Makoto had a good voice, knew he did from the shower, he had never actually sung at his place of work, always denying to his colleagues he could sing. A few he'd seen get up and perform during slow nights to encourage other people to join in, Nagisa especially who dragged up a tall guy with glasses that always seemed reluctant to partake in a duet until they were on stage, but Makoto never did.

Even on slow nights, even when he was bored alternating between making cocktails at the bar and delivering them to the private rooms, Makoto didn't join in and wasn't ever intending to. No matter how many times Nagisa tried to persuade him otherwise.

It was relief that this particular evening was busy, drinks ordered, songs sung and Makoto had almost begun to forget about his message and hisRush Hour Crush – Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed had faded from his mind. Until he got his break, grabbing a cold glass of water and looking at his hastily typed email to send to Tracks. He scowled at it, trying to get up the nerve to send but knew he could do no better. And he'd miss the deadline for the next day's edition, no point in stalling it more. Sighing, reading it one more time, he plucked up the courage to press the "send" button, his thumb pausing over it before hands on his shoulders made him jerk forward and press it, unintentionally.

"Whatcha doing, Makoto?"

Turning round, he saw Nagisa's face far too close, his eyes and smile wide as he "locked" his phone as quickly as he could.

"Nothing," he responded, his arms flailing and cheeks warm.

"You seem flustered for nothing," he teased, smiling broadly.

Nagisa was notoriously persistent and so Makoto knew he would lose against him so putting his phone away and running a hand through his hair, Makoto then took a sip of water.

"I met this… guy," he said after finishing his drink, knowing full well his break was nearly over.

"Ohh -" Nagisa started and then asked a flurry of questions regarding his height, his weight, his physique, his eye colour, his star sign, where he came from….Makoto had to nearly shake him to stop the barrage of questions.

"We didn't talk exactly…" Makoto said to which Nagisa blinked, a confused expression on his face. "I saw him on the metro and…"

"Rush Hour Crush!"

Makoto nodded to the shout that almost deafened. "I've sent one in…"

"Lemme see!"

And with his usual flair for ignoring personal space, Nagisa grabbed for Makoto's phone in his pocket, Makoto managing to prise it off him and put it high above his head, effectively out of Nagisa's reach.

"I'll read it out," Makoto said now Nagisa had stopped flailing and attempting to reach for it. He unlocked his phone with a swipe of his thumb and then opened the email – seeing that an immediate response from Tracks was in his inbox.

He opened it, ignoring Nagisa's attempts to bob up and down and read over his shoulder, and he saw an automated email confirming it had been received and would be reviewed by the Rush Hour Crush team.

Now he'd seen that response, Makoto opened his sent email and looked hard at Nagisa before he started to read. "Don't mock me, okay?"

"Promise."

"You were tall dark and tattooed. I was late for my train, flustered in my check shirt and glasses. Our eyes met as you left the train. I'd like to see you again but I don't plan on running late. Please get in touch. Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses."

Nagisa made a heavy sigh after Makoto had finished. "It's like a romantic movie! I hope he gets in touch…"

Makoto was going to say he agreed when they were called back to duty, Makoto picking up his glass to be washed and returning to his spot mixing cocktails. Nagisa kept glancing at him throughout the night, flashing him smiles and Makoto tried not to think about it too much as it was a long shot – a very long shot but he hoped Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed would be in touch. He really did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Monday. It was the one day Makoto did not have to be anywhere and it was the day he was going to do nothing. He was planning to be a lump in his bed and only surface from it when he needed to use the bathroom or make something eat. He was going to study from his bed, eat from his bed and generally relax and do everything for one day from his bed.

It was something that would've been impossible if he'd lived at home still. As his twin siblings, Ren and Ran would have ensured that even if Makoto had wanted to have a lazy day, it would not have been possible. They probably would've come and jumped on him, effectively preventing him from sleeping or relaxing. Plus his mother wouldn't let him eat in bed. Crumbs in the sheets or something.

So he intended to continue to bury himself in the mound of blankets, nuzzle his face into the warmth of his pillow and relax unlike he seemed to do in his daily life.

Last night had been a late shift at the club and it had been busy – weekends always were – and Makoto hadn't even had a break. Too busy for that and he'd served drinks all night, making a variety of multi-coloured cocktails and delivering them to his tables with a smile even when the customers were rude.

Makoto gave those rude people leeway, just apologising for any mistakes and refilling drinks with a smile. He knew people had busy stressful lives, like he did, and he wanted their evening out to be good. People often told him he was too nice, too forgiving, too easily used and spit out. But Makoto wasn't going to think about that. Instead he was going to lie in his bed and forget about the world, huddled in blankets and relax for the one time in the week where he could.

Or he was. He'd planned to and he deserved it but instead of saying safely in his cocoon of blankets, sleepily revelling in the comfort, Makoto was abruptly disturbed. At first, he ignored his phone. Completely. He was intending to just let it buzz to itself as he tried to fall back asleep. It was morning and he'd cracked one eye open experimentally to see the light filtering into his room and decided that, no, Makoto was not getting out of his bed.

But then it buzzed again. And Makoto thought he better check who was calling him otherwise he could potentially worry his family… He'd missed a few calls from his mother before and when he'd called back she'd been panicking and nearly packing Ren and Ran up so they could travel to Tokyo and confirm that Makoto was not dead in the middle of a busy street somewhere. He had calmed her down but Makoto didn't want that situation again.

But instead of being his family, it was an unfamiliar number and Makoto frowned at it before putting it back down to ignore it again, thinking that after two attempts whoever it was would give up. It seemed not.

Finally, giving up on his blissful morning of relaxing, stretching his long limbs in his bed, Makoto reached for his cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's in!"

Makoto held the phone away from his ear as those words were shouted, echoing around his sleepy skull and Makoto needed to moment to figure out what was "in" and who was talking to him. As he couldn't remember who he'd given his number to and then he realised…

"Nagisa?"

He wasn't perturbed by Makoto's obvious confusion and was talking at the speed of light, repeating how it was "in" and how "it" was romantic and it dawned on Makoto suddenly, him sitting bolt upright in his bed as that meant his Rush Hour Crush had been published. His relaxing day had suddenly gone out of the window as his face heated up, his cheeks blushing as even though he had put the "crush" in, Makoto hadn't expected it to be published and now that it was he needed to see a copy and see how embarrassing it was.

"I need to see it," he said as he hopped out of his bed, tripping over the covers as they got tangled in his legs and falling onto the floor. Thankfully, he landed on a pile of laundry he'd intended to do later and it wasn't as painful as it could've been but his phone slipped out of his hand and he could hear Nagisa's excited chatter despite the fact his ear wasn't anywhere near the receiver.

As he was scrabbling around for his phone, the door to his room opened and Haru stood there, his face in a line of mild concern at seeing Makoto sprawled and grabbing for his cell, entrapped by his blankets.

Haru raised one eyebrow, arms folded across his chest as he was dressed in fish patterned boxers and a white t-shirt. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered somewhat strained and Haru nodded and huffed before leaving, maybe slightly annoyed that he'd been woken too.

Getting his phone, Makoto finally figured that Nagisa had realised he'd not been answering him and so was repeatedly saying variations of the line "Makoto, are you there?"

"Sorry… I uh… never mind," Makoto mumbled as he didn't need to describe in detail to Nagisa his inelegant fall into his own pile of laundry. "I'm going to grab a copy once I'm-"

Makoto was going to elaborate that he needed to be dressed but he found himself interrupted by Nagisa who suggested meeting for coffee or something and then looking at the page together and Makoto _tried _to say no but failed. Though he did check if he could bring back up. Haru didn't get out enough and Nagisa was _far _too much for Makoto this early in the morning.

Haru was only semi-reluctant to be dragged out as when he explained why – his "crush" had been published, Haru seemed to have a morbid curiosity.

"Why don't you look it up on your phone?" Haru asked sensibly when Makoto told him he was tagging along, stripping off his boxers in front of Makoto with absolutely no shame as he grabbed another pair from his neatly packed drawers.

Makoto had blushed and looked away from his completely naked roommate and his ability to not be bothered with his nudity in company and answered while looking at the ceiling.

"Because I _need _to see how it looks in print."

It was a stupid reason as Makoto could look at it on his phone but then he doubted tall, dark and tattooed would ever think to check the website, and it was totally unlikely he'd see the small paragraph in _Tracks _so Makoto just needed to confirm, see his attempt with his own eyes and see it was a stupid idea. Haru had just shook his head and Makoto had left to get his own clothes on, scowling at his own inability to do laundry. Since he was up, he'd do it later. His relaxing day had after all been destroyed.

He supposed, when he stepped outside, that it was a beautiful day, autumn and that chill in the air that felt cold but the sun was out so maybe it was a good thing he'd been dragged out of bed. Even if he hadn't intended to leave the safety of his blankets.

The coffee shop Nagisa had suggested was just around the corner and when they arrived, Makoto was not surprised to see that there was another guy next to him who he'd seen a few times around the club. They tended to work different shifts so Makoto had only nodded at him – unusual coloured hair and bright coloured glasses but he knew him by sight and figured that he was wrapped around Nagisa's little finger.

"Makoto!" Nagisa said, a clear tone of delight in his voice through a mouthful of food, some pastry covered in sugar and filled with cream.

"Not with your mouth full!" the other man chided and Nagisa swallowed, nearly choking on the large bite and he was promptly slapped on his back to keep him breathing and alive.

"This is Rei… he works the early shift," Nagisa introduced, his eyes then levelling on Haru, "and this is…?"

Nagisa's head was cocked on angle, curiosity and sugar on his face and Makoto didn't need to speak as Haru swiftly answered.

"Haru."

"He's my roommate," Makoto said as way of an explanation.

Makoto and Haru went to order, paying for expensive coffees and some pastries before they returned to their table and Makoto noticed not one copy of _Tracks _but multiple ones laid out.

"Did you get _every _copy at a station?" Makoto exclaimed.

Rei sighed loudly and pushed his glasses more securely on his nose. "Not all. I stopped him."

The response to that was an elbow in his gut and Makoto tried not to laugh as the move had been clearly painful. Nagisa may be small but he was not a pushover.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, three pairs of eyes staring at him as he looked at the paper. It had usually seemed so innocuous. It usually wasn't something cared about or thought about, picking up a copy but now it seemed entirely different. Carefully, he picked it up and flicked through the pages, ignoring the news until he got to the page.

It was always coloured with reds and pinks – he guessed colours of passion and romance, small hearts decorating around the edge and Makoto had never noticed how sickly sweet it appeared until he saw his own "crush" on the page, a small block of writing surrounded by those colours. He almost didn't want to read it but then he had to, he supposed, to check it was all right and his words hadn't been mangled by some writer. They hadn't been. It was exactly as he'd intended.

And that made him feel too sick to even look at his pastry.

"You okay?" Haru asked as if he saw that Makoto looked as green as he felt.

"Yeah…" Makoto answered, looking again as his "crush" and trying not to cringe. "It's out there now. Nothing I can do, right?"

He offered a smile, cocking his head and trying to disguise how he felt but he sensed Haru's blue eyed stare sizing him up and figuring out it was a façade.

After some more teasing and Nagisa guessing Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed's name – each choice more ridiculous than the last – Makoto and Haru excused themselves and walked back to their apartment, Makoto intending on sorting his laundry and finally doing it.

"Do you want him to answer or not?" Haru asked as they walked and the question took Makoto's breath out of his lungs, his stride pausing.

Haru realised Makoto was no longer directly beside him and looked back, his expression blank and confused. Makoto caught up and shrugged his shoulders.

As he didn't _know _exactly what he wanted. He felt nervous about the idea of him seeing it but also sad about the idea of him not. What if he saw it and never got in touch? All of those things made Makoto want to blush and curse himself for doing the "crush" in the first place but then when he thought about _him_ – well, he had to try.

"I want him to answer," Makoto said finally, his voice firm as though to convince himself that he did.

"Hmm," was the noise Haru answered with and Makoto shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as they walked back the rest of the way.

As right now, Makoto was hopeful that he would answer and all he had to do was wait. And pick up every days copy of _Tracks _until he gave up hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Makoto had always been an optimistic kinda guy. A "look on the brightside" kinda guy. The kinda guy who tried to see everyone's good points rather than their negative ones. His ex had told him it was a bad habit but it was part of who Makoto was and he didn't think he could change that. At least not easily.

But despite his usual abundance of optimism, after five days of the "crush" being posted, Makoto had still had nothing back from Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed. The first few days he'd checked the website on his phone and looked at the physical copy – making sure, just in case – and seen a few more crushes and a few crushes answered. After he'd confirmed that there was nothing in the issues of _Tracks_¸ Makoto tended to find his shoulders slump and his mood tumble until he would get on the train and remind himself that it could still happen. Maybe he'd seen it and not known how to respond. Makoto could understand that. As it was a difficult thing putting feelings into print and it was embarrassing. He thought back to his own attempts with Haru in the bathtub and knew the pain. He knew it all too well – he was surprised he'd not ended up with a splinter from chewing his pencil so much.

But after five days, Makoto had lost hope. It had been a dumb hope anyway. As after all – Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed was cool and sexy, those droopy sexy eyes, the ink that spanned his arms, the pectoral muscles hidden underneath clothing…

"Makoto?"

Blinking, Makoto looked up to see Haru's face swim into vision realising he'd been staring at his bowl of broth rather than eating anything. There was concern on Haru's face and he gave him a small smile that was meant to be reassuring.

"Just thinking."

"Ahh," Haru replied and he picked up a small portion of fish from his broth, popping it into his mouth and returning to read the textbook in front of him on the table.

It was mid-afternoon and both of them had studying to do so they were both perched on the floor, their books scattered around them and on the coffee table, their food, made by Haru, in steaming bowls. Makoto had thought Haru odd and abrupt at first but he did find his companionable silence a comfort and had come to enjoy the friendship he offered. It wasn't full on like Nagisa – there was no conversation needed, only simply being in the same room and Makoto felt like he needed that right now as he dealt with his disappointment regarding his crush.

Nagisa had spent the last evening at the karaoke bar telling him all the potential reasons that he had not replied – including various illnesses, misfortunes and family incidents but Makoto was already facing it. There was going to be no answer. And that was okay. As Makoto would move on and he had too much work to do for university to worry about some guy. About some guy who he'd barely met. So he pushed up his glasses further on his nose and focused on his book, occasionally taking bites of the fish broth Haru had made, savouring the strong salty taste.

After some studying, Makoto sighed and closed the book. He had a shift at the club and should get ready but he felt like he wanted to something else – break some rules, be free. His ex had also said that about him – that he never took risks, did what he was supposed to and had to rather than what he wanted to.

Haru looked up sensing Makoto's mood. "You're thinking about him," he stated.

Makoto gave a shrug. "He's not going to answer now."

With a nod, Haru got to his feet and picked up the two dirtied bowls, walking through to the kitchen area to wash them, stirring the remains of the food in the pot that would do for tomorrow's meal.

"My grandmother used to say that things happened for a reason."

"Huh?" Makoto asked, unfurling his long limbs and getting to his feet to join Haru in the kitchen.

Haru looked up at him as he washed the dishes, his eyes clear and blue and piercing. "Things happen for a reason. Things are connected."

"So…your grandmother would say that we were destined to meet?"

"Yeah," Haru said with a shrug, "something like that."

Not adding anything more to the conversation, Haru concentrated on the dishes and Makoto watched him for a moment at his precise, analytical actions and then smiled. Haru was a weird guy but he made a lot of sense. In his own way.

"I'm going to get ready for work."

Once in his room, Makoto checked his phone one more time, knowing that he had already checked it numerous times and the Rush Hour Crushpage did not change until the following early morning, and then got ready in his work clothes, ready for a night of being harassed by Nagisa.

As he travelled to work, Makoto had stopped staring around the carriages and stations, as now he was sure his "crush" was not coming back into his life so instead he read articles on his phone, trying to catch up on his reading for his classes. Reading that had been distracted by one hot guy.

When he got to work, Makoto focused as best as he could and ignored Nagisa as best as he could even though that was harder. Much harder as the small blond seemed to be behind him at every turn, his head popping up where it shouldn't, his arms clasping around Makoto as though he was his own human teddy bear. He felt cranky and when a customer was downright rude, complaining loudly about how the mixed drink they ordered did not have enough alcohol in, it only made it worse. It was turning into an awful shift and the fact there was a very bad singer on the stage in the main area did not help. After the same customer came back and complained once again, Makoto making another drink while being watched carefully, he gave up and slammed a fist down on the bar before he went outside to take a moment before he came back into the club.

He was so rarely hot-headed or angry that Makoto barely recognised the emotions coursing through his veins, the heat in his face and the sweat on his skin. Nagisa had looked thoroughly shocked when his fist had nearly knocked over a drink and tried to stop him storming off but Makoto needed the moment. The moment to breathe before he went back into the club and did his job.

He wondered what was up with him. The "crush" thing didn't matter but still… Makoto felt a little broken by the fact his whole plan hadn't worked. He had wanted to see him again and he had hoped it would work and finding out it had not was… hard. Makoto took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, made sure his glasses were in place and walked back into the club, determined to have a better ending to his shift and not get so emotional.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked, his eyes concerned and wide, worry in his little frown.

"I'm fine," Makoto said as he got back to work, trying to focus on his orders and ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nagisa tried to ask more but Makoto gave a glare he so rarely did and the piercing stare was enough to shut up anymore enquiries from the blond for the rest of the night. It was getting near to the end of the night when Makoto was clearing glasses from the tables that he heard someone singing that was actually good.

The _Penguin Club_ had some regulars who actually loved to sing and perform who tended to appear near the end of the night when it wasn't too crowded. Makoto liked to listen to them – those regulars who were good enough singers to have music videos and downloads and stuff but obviously had given up on that dream due to some reason. And they came to the _Penguin Club_ because, simply, they loved to sing.

Looking up briefly, Makoto didn't recognise the person nor the voice. It was some guy singing some rock style ballad, his voice deep and gruff and also… kinda sexy. Makoto knew the song so he hummed along under his breath as he collected glasses and wiped down tables. It was as he got closer to the stage, that Makoto looked up to the stage, his breath leaving his lungs as he saw…

Of course, he looked different, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a v-neck that showed those tattoos more than Makoto had seen that first time, the flowing black lines interlinked with blue waves and subtle pink flowers. And he had no sunglasses but despite that, his eyes were mostly closed as though he was really into the song, feeling the words as he sang them.

Makoto had seen plenty people do that and he'd mocked them with Nagisa but with him – it seemed so damn genuine and Makoto wanted to know what feelings and memories he was channelling into his song.

Paused, stalled, Makoto could only watch him sing, his heart thumping too hard in his chest, the rag in his hand forgotten as the song drew to a close, the tattooed guy's voice wavering, cracking as he finished the last few lines. When it finished, the bright light that illuminated his spot on the stage was gone and while there was a smattering of applause – mainly from the waiters and bar staff than patrons – the guy didn't say anything, only stepped away from the mic and left the stage.

The applause stopped but there was still a rhythmic hammering noise and it took a moment for Makoto to realise that it was his heartbeat in his ears and he figured he should move, goddamnit, as he was just stood staring but he had no time to move. As the guy had walked off the stage and was grabbing his hoodie at a table that Makoto had been clearing only moments before – a glass that had previously had a strong spirit in it – and Makoto was just stood. And for some reason, now he was here and in front of him, Makoto didn't know what to do or say to the tattooed guy who'd haunted his dream. He had his opportunity and he had… nothing.

But he then turned. The guy was always going to turn, always going to walk out of the club now his song was done, after he'd had his one drink for courage. And he was always going to see Makoto – as Makoto was tall and stood there with his mouth open a little and looking like a dumbass.

Yeah, he was going to turn but Makoto didn't expect their eyes to meet, for those unusually bright blue eyes to stare at him for a moment and then recognition to flood his face. He didn't expect for their gazes to be locked, the rest of the karaoke bar blurring around the edges as Makoto noted a few more details – some tattoo on his neck, the large gauge tunnels in his ears that he could see through, the slight stubble on his jaw…

He didn't expect for the guy to walk towards him, Makoto feeling breathless and uneasy as he approached, the guy having a small smile on his face – the smallest of smiles that was more of a smirk but it was sexy and Makoto suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, confused and looking up at that gorgeous face.

"Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses, I'm Sousuke," he said, his voice deep, as Makoto looked down to see what he was doing with his a hand, the tickling feel of a marker pen on his flesh as numbers were written on his skin. He finished with a flourish, Makoto meeting his eyes again as he put the marker in his pocket and grabbed for completely unnecessary sunglasses, putting them on his face.

Makoto watched, dumbfounded, as the guy walked out of the club, looking between the disappearing figure and the pen marks that had been left on his hand. Shaking his head to come back to his senses, Makoto thought about what Haru had said. That things happened for reasons. That everything was connected. As it had to be as Makoto had found out who his _Rush Hour Crush_ was and he wasn't called Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed.

He was called Sousuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Makoto barely knew how he'd got home. He'd managed to complete his shift, ignoring the inquisitive looks from Nagisa and he'd feigned sickness to explain his sweatiness, his nervousness and the general flustered appearance on his face. He was just glad he'd had the sense to input the numbers on his hand into his phone contacts before they rubbed off as he finished up his jobs.

Then he travelled home. Nagisa had, again, looked concerned and worried about Makoto but he shrugged it off, said he just needed sleep and made his way towards the metro station to travel home. He did remember getting on the train, siting on one of the uncomfortable plastic seats as it was so late it was not a problem to secure somewhere to sit. But then he didn't really remember the rest of the journey and now he was laid on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, his work clothes still on.

Usually when he got back from work, Makoto undressed straight away, stripping away the vest and the tie and the smart pants but this time he left it on, only undoing his tie a little as he tried to get over what had happened.

It wasn't that he'd just seen Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed again. It was that he was called Sousuke. It was that he'd looked so damn good. It was that he'd sung with such incredible tone, his voice gruff and raw and perfect. It was that he'd _touched _him. Written those digits on his palm. That it suggested so many things – that Sousuke wasn't just some fantasy guy and maybe he had some interest in Makoto. Maybe Sousuke had even tried to find him. Makoto shook his head – that was ridiculous. But whatever, they'd met again and Makoto was back in the situation he'd been in before. That he had to message the sexy guy and make another move.

"Great, Tachibana," he muttered to himself as he sat up in the bed, "another time he makes me feel all… _flustered_."

As they'd barely _met _not counting the brief moment on the train and in the club and despite that, Sousuke had made Makoto feel completely love-struck or something. And now he had the responsibility to message and organise something – a date. Or whatever.

He sighed deeply and got to his feet, stripping away his work uniform and throwing it to the floor – his usual clothes storage system. After stripping down to boxer briefs and throwing a large old t-shirt on, Makoto left his room, taking his phone and walking to the small kitchen area to make some tea or something to calm his adrenalin fuelled system.

It was late in the apartment so Makoto was quiet but as he was boiling water, the soft sound of the kettle whistling, he heard the rustling that indicated Haru was awake and moments later he appeared, sleep mussed hair and baggy shirt and boxers.

"Tea?" Makoto offered and Haru nodded, a small grunt the only answer.

Makoto made the tea for both of them, handing over a steaming cup and watching as Haru blew the steam delicately away from his face before taking a tentative sip of the hot scalding liquid. Makoto wasn't sure how he did it – he always waited for his tea to cool a little before he took a sip but Haru always took one as though he didn't care about the heat. He always seemed to dive into everything head first.

"Did I wake you?" Makoto asked as they stood in the kitchen together, Haru leaning against the counter as Makoto stood against the cool silver refrigerator.

Haru shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes and then he flicked his head to stop it obscuring his vision. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

Reassured that he'd not woken his roommate, Makoto moved his hand and suddenly he saw Haru's eyes narrow. He hadn't wanted to discuss it yet – not while he was still high from their second meeting, not while he was keeping Sousuke's name to himself like a secret – a name he didn't want anyone else to say yet but it was already over it seemed. Nagisa may've been more obvious and less thoughtful in his interrogation and trying to find out what was up with Makoto but Haru was more abrupt and level-headed.

"You have pen on your hand."

Makoto looked at the numbers, the blurring of the nine and five, and he then shrugged. "It's his number."

He didn't need to elaborate on whose number it was – Haru did make a small noise that indicated shock and his eyes did widen but then he schooled his features back into something more neutral, looking as though he didn't care.

"Your crush?"

"Yeah… he sang at the club," Makoto said, unable to stop himself from smiling as he thought about Sousuke's voice – the way it seemed to tingle up his spine and the way he looked on the stage, his eyes closed. "And he gave me his number. His name is Sousuke."

Haru was looking at the water in his cup rather than at Makoto, his eyes then looking up when Makoto had finished speaking as though he knew he didn't want to be scrutinised right then. Not when Makoto was being all obsessed with the guy. "You have to call him?"

Makoto hadn't thought of calling him. Only sending some message. The idea of calling him filled him with a dread he couldn't deal with as already Sousuke seemed far too cool for a boy from Iwatobi. He felt like the small town kid he was, blundering his way through big city dating.

"I'll send him a message," he said after thinking about it and Haru nodded, putting down his cup on the counter.

"Thanks for the tea."

And without another word, Haru went back to his room leaving Makoto in the silence of the kitchen, sipping at his own tea. When it was done, he checked his phone, seeing Nagisa had texted to check he felt okay and Makoto sent a brief message to confirm he was – just tired, maybe getting a cold – something vague enough that Nagisa didn't press too much further when he saw him again.

Then he climbed into his bed, removing his glasses and turning off the light, his room still illuminated by the small screen of his phone. He stared at it – he'd opened the message, opened his message to Sousuke but he'd not typed anything.

Would it be too eager for him to text straight away? What was he supposed to do? Wait? But then Makoto had waited five days and Sousuke hadn't blanked him when he could've. Sousuke had come towards him, had spoken to him, had given him the number so Makoto needed to gain the self-confidence he never seemed to have and steel his nerve to send the message.

Dating was not something Makoto had done before, not really. He wasn't inexperienced but his ex had been a childhood friend who'd he fumbled around with through his teenage years, figuring out things together in their bedrooms, their parents sleeping down the hall unaware of their silent touching, their gasps into each other mouths. They cleaned up well after themselves and Makoto's parents had never really suspected.

So this… this was totally different. Groaning in frustration, he threw the phone onto the bed sheets somewhere and ran his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time in a short period. But then he gritted his teeth, steeled his resolve and grabbed for the cell, sliding it open from the lock screen to see the screen ready for him to send a message.

He wanted to play it cool, he wanted to put some of the pressure onto Sousuke instead of being a fumbling mess. And maybe he wanted to be the one chased and asked for once as so much so far had been down to Makoto and his submission to _Rush Hour Crush. _So he typed the message, smiling a little as he did. As while Makoto didn't have Sousuke's flair, he still knew it sounded pretty good and it already made it seem like they had a little shared joke between them.

_/Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed. I'm Makoto. /_

With a small smile of triumph, Makoto put his phone on the side and snuggled down into his covers, intending to just sleep and see what happened in the morning. Sousuke would be too cool to answer straight away.

Apparently he wasn't as the phone buzzed loudly, vibrating against the polished wood of his size table. Makoto grabbed for it, dropping it onto his floor and scrabbling around for it for a moment before he saw the message.

_/Makoto… Meet tomorrow?/_

Makoto blinked, a part of him shocked that so far it had all seemed so easy. Then he thought about his day tomorrow. He had classes all afternoon and then he was at work. He had barely any time to fit anything in but he _had _to.

_/Morning? I have classes and work tomorrow./_

The response took a little while longer and Makoto worried, swallowing, his heart seeming to have lodged itself in his throat as he waited for the message back. After more than five minutes, he was about to put the phone back down, wrap himself in his covers and go to sleep. But the phone buzzed again and he saw the message.

_/I have a appointment early. You can join me though./_

Sighing, relieved Makoto sent a message back confirming he could and asking for directions of where they should meet. Makoto was quite happy when Sousuke suggested a coffee shop that was not too far from the university so that once they were done, Makoto could get to his classes. Maybe even spend a little time in the library catching up with some of his work like he should be doing rather than getting distracted by Sousuke.

_/Night. Makoto./_

_/Night./_

The last messages made Makoto's heart skip as he could imagine the way Sousuke would say it after their brief conversation at the club and it made him wonder what it would be like to meet for real. To talk, to touch… to kiss and more… He felt his body heat rise and tried to dampen down his libido knowing that while it had been awhile since he'd been laid, he was not just jumping into bed with Sousuke whatever. He wasn't that dumb.

Once he was sure there would be no more responses, he put his phone on the side and buried his head in his pillow, attempting to fall asleep. He knew he probably wouldn't – his mind wondering what sort of appointment he could join Sousuke for – but he tried, closing his eyes, regulating his breathing until finally in the early hours of the morning, Makoto slept, his dreams filled of being lost around Tokyo but found by a guy with the brightest blue eyes and the sexiest of smirks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The meeting time had been 9.30 am which didn't seem that early. Only Makoto had barely slept the night before so when he'd woken up at 8.42 am he had so little time to get dressed and meet Sousuke that he tore around his room looking for clothes and grabbing his university bag before tearing out of the apartment.

He'd only glanced at Haru as he'd bolted out of the door, smelling the grilled fish and knowing that was what he was doing without looking over properly. But his brief glance did confirm he was wearing only an apron and boxers. Makoto shook his head at his roommate's behaviour but did little else as he ran to the station in an attempt to be on time.

He wasn't too late and Makoto hoped that his own delay wouldn't make Sousuke late for his appointment whatever it was. He was trying to wrack his brain for what the appointment could be that Makoto could go along with – a dental appointment? Massage? It had to be something not too serious but Makoto hadn't figured it out by the time his train had got to the station and was still musing when he found his way to the coffee shop Sousuke had mentioned. He checked his phone to see he was only seven minutes late and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He was going to have to learn not to spend his life rushing around. He was exhausted.

As he approached the coffee shop, Makoto saw Sousuke leaning on the glass outside holding a coffee in each hand in cardboard take away cups, his customary sunglasses covering his eyes even though it wasn't a very bright morning. He looked relaxed, his body leaning and sipping at his coffee in a way that seemed effortless, his outfit similar to the one Makoto had first seen him in – tight dark jeans, expensive sneakers, black hoodie, headphones poised around his neck. He swallowed thinking about his own appearance – old scuffed jeans with rips in the knees, a simple t-shirt, a checked shirt over the top and he knew he probably looked nowhere near as cool as Sousuke did. But then Sousuke spotted him, Makoto able to tell even through the sunglasses and he gave a little salute with one of his hands holding the coffee cup and a small nod in Makoto's direction.

Makoto walked over and Sousuke handed over a coffee. "Thought you weren't coming," he said and Makoto tried not to blush or be an idiot and instead he kept his cool.

"I… ugh…overslept."

"Ahh," Sousuke answered and then pushed himself up to full height, "we gotta go."

He mumbled an "okay" and followed as Sousuke began to walk, his stride quick but Makoto soon fell in line with him, and he took a sip of the coffee he'd been bought and nearly spat it out.

"What -?"

Sousuke gave a small chuckle. "I take my coffee strong… as strong as I can get it."

That was apparently true as the taste was so damn bitter that Makoto felt like burying his face in a bowl of sugar. And even though he had a busy life, he tried to stay off caffeine too much and preferred tea to coffee. Apparently Sousuke was different.

"Where's your appointment?" Makoto asked, changing the subject from his own embarrassment.

"Here," Sousuke pointed out as they turned a corner and Makoto saw a shop he'd barely noticed before.

It wasn't that he'd not walked by it before, just that usually he'd be going to class or back from class and he just wasn't really interested in what it was. It was somewhere he'd never have gone in without Sousuke but he did feel a certain curiosity.

"It takes me a long time to get an appointment so I didn't want to cancel," he said as way of an explanation as they got to the door and maybe Sousuke saw Makoto's hesitation as he removed those sunglasses, exposing those interesting coloured eyes. "If you got a phobia of needles or whatever you don't have to come."

Makoto shook his head and gave a small smile. "Just never been to one is all."

Sousuke nodded and pushed the door, a small bell tinkling as he entered the tattoo shop. Having never been into a tattoo shop, Makoto felt wide eyed as he looked at the posters of all the designs all over the walls and the photographs of all the tattoos on people's skins. It wasn't a common thing in Iwatobi – he tried to remember if he'd ever seen anyone with tattoos at all but then he didn't have time to think as a guy appeared from the back room, bright red hair, a tank top and his skin covered with ink.

"Ahh Sousuke!" he said, a large smile on his face as he walked over, sharing a "secret" handshake in front of Makoto full of fist bumps and then completed with a loose hug. "Got you all set up."

The guy inclined his head in the direction of the back and then his eyes narrowed when he saw Makoto, his unusual bright coloured eyes seeming to scan up and down Makoto's body.

"Rin this is Makoto… Makoto this is Rin. My artist."

Rin offered his hand and the handshake allowed Makoto to see some of the ink covering his arm – noticing water, a large great white shark, some flowers and all in intricate bright detail. He could see it was complicated, an octopus, some coral and more spanning over his arm and to his torso, dipping underneath the tank top and seeming to span as much of his body as Makoto could see. It was as though his body was a work of art itself and Makoto couldn't help staring at the images.

"Artist is a bit of a strong word… Sousuke let me practice on him as an apprentice. You should see his thighs."

Sousuke coughed and gave a small glance to Makoto. "Yeah but you covered them up when you got better. You can barely see the wonky ass stars."

"Hey! You offered, dumbass. You _knew _I was learning."

They seemed to be sharing an old joke and Makoto looked between them both seeing the smiles on their faces. There was part of him that already felt oddly threatened by the tattooist as there was a bond between him and Sousuke that obviously went back years but then Sousuke had introduced Rin only as "his artist", not his ex or whatever. And what did it matter if Sousuke had an ex? Makoto had an ex. And why did he feel oddly jealous?

He internally shook himself as Rin walked towards a back room, Sousuke downing what remained of his coffee and throwing it in the trash before he prepared to follow. "Coming?"

There was a smile on his face and Makoto nodded remembering his own tar like coffee, taking another bitter sip before he followed to the back room, throwing the rest in the trash as it made him shudder once again.

Once he dipped his head and followed down a step to the back room, he saw Rin was sat at a low stool setting up a tattoo machine while next to him was what looked almost like a doctors examination table with a layer of film covering it. Some music he didn't know was playing low, some rock band he probably had never heard of and Makoto looked around at more designs.

"Ai not in?" Sousuke asked and Rin shook his head, looking up from where he'd been preparing colours into small pots.

"Not until later," Rin explained and then returned his attention to his task. Makoto was watching what Rin was doing, intensely curious on how tattooing worked due to the fact he barely knew anything about it but then his eyes were drawn completely to Sousuke.

As not only had he removed his hoodie and headphones, he was removing his t-shirt and suddenly Makoto was staring at his torso, the muscles and skin adorned by so many black curving lines. He knew he was staring as Sousuke lifted it over his head, seeming to pause slightly when he pulled it off before he threw it on the chair, but Makoto couldn't help it. As while Makoto had a good body – he'd swam in high school and trained regularly and he still jogged from time to time when he got the chance – he had nothing on Sousuke. His eyes gazed at his pectorals, his abs, and every curve and dip of muscle was highlighted by the tattoos spanning his torso.

Makoto tried to take in the impressive piece that spanned most of his chest and curled up towards his shoulders and down his arms but he didn't want to stare too much. He saw lotuses, he saw cherry blossoms, he saw waves and fish, and on one of his shoulders he even saw what he guessed was a whale shark. It all connected together but unlike his arms which were coloured, his chest was just the black outlines and Makoto guessed they were being filled in. He now understood what his appointment was.

"Ready, Sousuke?" Rin asked and Sousuke nodded before he looked towards Makoto.

"I'm doing a few hours of colouring, it could get boring, so I won't be offended…"

Shaking his head, Makoto grabbed for a chair and brought it closer to the table and Sousuke took that as he intended. He was going to stay and watch, curious about the process and curious to sit and stare at Sousuke's impressive ink.

Hopping up onto the table, Sousuke laid on his back and looked up to the tiled ceiling, putting his arms behind his head and Makoto watched as Rin grabbed tissue and something that looked like it held water. Then he turned the machine on, the sound of the gun echoing around the small room as Rin leaned forward.

"Gonna do some around your hips, tell me if it hurts."

Sousuke only made a noise that suggested to Makoto he wouldn't admit if it _did _hurt and Makoto's eyes watched closely as the needle penetrated skin, Rin's eyes narrowed in concentration as he started to colour in the outlines with blue.

"Does it hurt?" Makoto asked after he'd watched Rin colour in a block, wiping away excess ink and some red that Makoto had to assume was blood.

"Naw… like cat scratches," he replied.

Though Makoto got the impression it was not entirely the truth as he saw Sousuke's face twitch at times and his muscles jump, Rin removing the needle quickly in those moments but then he didn't seem like it was too bad as all he seemed to do was wince rather than call out or anything.

Makoto wanted to ask Sousuke questions but he guessed it wasn't really the time as there was Rin, leaning close to Sousuke's impressive chest and abs, applying ink and wiping away at his skin. Instead Makoto watched the building up of colour, seeing the piece become vibrant and he wanted to ask about why he had the tattoos and why it was so big and so many questions as Rin coloured in a lotus, open partially, but he just watched in awe, listening to the music and the sound of the tattoo gun.

After an hour or so, Rin sat up straight and stretched, putting down the gun and Sousuke sat up carefully, looking down at the progress made.

"I'll wrap you up," Rin said and got to his feet, reaching for some plastic wrap to put around Sousuke's torso.

Makoto watched as Rin cautiously covered the piece and Sousuke did make a face at least at a few points, indicating it was at least a little tender and then they shared the same ridiculous handshake though this time without the loose hug, Rin obviously knowing the pain.

"I'll book you in for the next part in a coupla week, let it heal."

Sousuke nodded and grabbed for his t-shirt, putting it on with a small grimace of pain, slipping on his hoodie and headphones moments afterwards. As they made their way to leave, Makoto noticed no money was exchanged and it was as they were nearly out of the door that Rin spoke to him.

"Hey! Makoto – if you ever want something, I'll give you my friend's rate. Any friend of _that _grumpy asshole is a friend of mine."

Makoto wanted to say he'd never thought of tattoos, never imagined his skin adorned until the moment Rin said those words but Sousuke turned, stuck his tongue out childishly at Rin and then walked out of the door.

"I need food. Something unhealthy. You got time?"

Looking at his watch, Makoto knew he would probably end up late for classes if he went somewhere else with Sousuke but then he didn't want to leave and he wanted to ask so many questions so he only cocked his head and smiled.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have a lot more SouMako fics on my AO3 account (link on my profile) I'm just very lazy when it comes to cross-posting!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

To Makoto it seemed too early for what seemed the largest pizza possible loaded with so many toppings that he could barely see the cheese underneath but it wasn't to Sousuke. But then he thought about Haru who grilled fish at ridiculous times in the morning in his apron and boxer shorts and pizza at nearly 11.00 am did not seem quite so bad.

The pizza place was not really a restaurant, he guessed it was just a take-out place but there was one plastic table with sticky plastic chairs and this was where they were sat. When Sousuke walked in, the guy behind the counter greeted him with enthusiasm, complaining that he'd not seen either Sousuke or Rin for a few days and Makoto wondered how often Sousuke ate pizza. Sousuke had done some form of handshake that while wasn't as extreme as the one he did with Rin but it still spoke of familiarity and friendship.

"This is Makoto, Gorou," Sousuke had said, inclining his head in Makoto's direction. "The guy who sent in the crush thing."

The guy had gave a hearty laugh and smiled. "So _you're _Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses."

Makoto hadn't know what to say to that and he felt himself blushing from the scrutiny as Gorou looked him up and down but Sousuke grabbed hold of his shoulder and steered him towards the plastic table. "Usual," he'd ordered and the guy sighed and muttered under his breath but went in the back to prepare the pizza.

The pizza was delivered to the table and Gorou gave another enthusiastic smile. "Best pizza in Tokyo, Makoto. Enjoy!"

It seemed he wanted to stay longer and hover but as Sousuke grabbed a slice, he sent a withering glare and the guy put his hands up in a way that said "okay" and mumbled about doing some stock take in the backroom. He got it – Makoto wouldn't have wanted to be overheard by someone he knew, not when he and Sousuke barely knew each other and were on some kind of unconventional date. Tattooing in the morning followed by pizza was not the sort of thing most people did but Makoto had enjoyed it as he grabbed a slice, his stomach growling when he smelt the cheese and meat, the hint of anchovies.

It was good pizza – hardly the best in Tokyo, Makoto guessed but the fact it was fully loaded with plentiful toppings made sure it tasted good and he took a big bite remembering he'd not managed to eat anything when he'd had to rush from his shared apartment.

"It's not the best but Gorou's a good guy," Sousuke said with a shrug of his shoulder and Makoto saw him wince from the slight move.

"It's good," Makoto replied through a mouth full, swallowing it as his voice had been muffled and then wiping a hand across his lips. "Does it hurt?"

Sousuke looked up sharply then, his eyebrows knitted. "Huh?"

"The tattoos," Makoto clarified as it seemed Sousuke had been confused. "I saw you wince and…"

With a small smile, Sousuke took a large bite of pizza and then wiped a napkin across his face, before he clasped his hands together and leaned a little over the table.

"A little, they need to heal and it hurts more in the aftermath but that's life, right? Things tend to hurt more after the moment."

Sousuke's eyes were serious then and Makoto met them seeing how soulful they seemed, an interesting blue when not covered by aviator shades, when there wasn't the distraction of his hood over his head or the headphones around his neck.

"But maybe you should find out," Sousuke teased, leaning back and grabbing another slice of pizza, "Rin is one of the best. You'd look good with ink."

"I don't think…" Makoto said and he felt flustered again as Sousuke had complimented him and somehow it just made him want to blush and he hated that. He needed to get some damn confidence and stop being mentally screwed by this guy with the tattoos and the soulful eyes and the smallest sexiest smile. "I'm going to be a teacher. I don't think it would go with the career."

"Guess not."

Sousuke's tone was dismissive and Makoto wondered if he'd offended him. He knew he didn't know anything about tattoos but he did know they generally weren't thought of as professional. Even if they were incredible and beautiful, tracing Sousuke's skin and following the curves and lines of his body perfectly. He'd admired that when he'd been laid on the reclining chair, when Rin had been leaning over and inking his skin with dedication and a steady hand.

"They're beautiful," Makoto added and looked down at the pizza.

"Not a lot of people think that," Sousuke said softly and he sat back, pizza disbanded.

Makoto wasn't sure whether to apologise as he'd already seemed to have said things he didn't mean to but he supposed that was dating. This wasn't his ex where he knew everything, where there was nothing to learn about each other – this was new and exciting and just looking at Sousuke and being opposite him made something in Makoto's stomach flip. It wasn't just the way he looked, he discovered as they talked, it was that there was something else to him. He guessed he'd caught a glimpse at the karaoke club, his voice rough and raw and perfect for the hushed rock ballad and now he was seeing it again. A glimpse before he composed himself.

"A teacher, huh? Must be hard studying and working at that club."

"It is," Makoto started and he proceeded to explain how hard his classes were and how he was soon going to be doing work experience within schools and how he had to balance it all with needing to work. After five minutes, Makoto had already explained a lot about himself, that he was from a small town, that he found Tokyo large and intimidating and that he was living with a slightly quirky roommate who grilled fish early in the morning. But Sousuke listened – _really _listened and it was the first person he'd spoken to properly since he'd come to Tokyo.

Yeah, he'd made friends – Haru, Nagisa – but Makoto had felt so isolated, struggling to mix work and studying and doing his laundry and eating and he couldn't really admit it to anyone. But to the guy he'd just met, he had.

"Sorry," Makoto said after he realised he'd just verbally vomited, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head, giving a slight smile. "I guess I told you everything about me. I didn't give you chance to say anything about yourself."

The pizza was gone, Makoto surprised that they'd managed it between them but then they were both big guys and Makoto couldn't remember the last time he'd had something unhealthy and filling.

"Don't be," Sousuke reassured, "there isn't much to tell."

Makoto didn't care if there wasn't much to tell, he was sure there was underneath the cool exterior as if there was something underneath that surface he wanted to keep concealed but he realised he didn't have the time to get to know Sousuke. As his phone buzzed then, a message from Nagisa about how Rei was covering his evening shift and so he'd see him later in the week but the message made him realise the time. He needed to get to class, he needed to sit in the lecture hall and listen about child psychology and even though he wanted to stay with Sousuke he couldn't. He just hoped this wasn't it – the one stupid and unconventional date.

"You gotta go?"

Looking up, Makoto nodded seeing Sousuke's searching glance and his hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back automatically with his hand. "I've got class. Child psychology."

"Go… I'll text you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I could always walk you to class, if you want?"

Smiling, Makoto nodded and he grabbed for his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Sousuke said goodbye to Gorou who appeared from the back then, giving a small wink to Sousuke and Makoto could see him roll his eyes at the guy's actions.

As they walked out of the door, Makoto realised they'd not paid and he grabbed for Sousuke's arm feeling the strength in his forearm as he touched him even through the thick material of his hoodie.

"We didn't pay."

"Doesn't matter, he owes me."

Makoto felt a blush rise in his cheeks again as he figured out he was still holding Sousuke's arm and he let go, putting his hands in his pockets as they began to walk together down the streets, making their way to the campus. They didn't speak but then that felt reassuring as Makoto had already done a lot of talking, he liked the fact that Sousuke didn't seem to fill silence with meaningless words and it was oddly comforting.

When they arrived at the university, Sousuke stopped and Makoto paused with him, both of them looking at one another awkwardly. It hadn't been a "date" as such but then they'd had food and Makoto _had _seen Sousuke half-naked so it was better than most people's dates. Maybe it was the matter of how to say goodbye that made Makoto awkward, he wasn't sure if it was the same for Sousuke as he seemed to have an innate confidence. But then they were stood outside the walls that surrounded the buildings that clumped together to form the education department and Sousuke was getting some looks as people passed by and Makoto didn't like that some people judged him. Purely because of the beautiful ink that was embedded into his skin. And so when someone else pointed, Makoto decided to act and he stepped forward.

He knew that he was being a bit reckless and Sousuke may not want this but Makoto had gone through so damn much with this guy already that he was not going to pass the opportunity up. With a hand reaching for Sousuke's hair at the back of his head, Makoto leaned forward, the slight height different meaning he titled his head ever so slightly as he pressed their lips together gently, barely more than a touch.

If Sousuke's tattoos and holes in his ears garnered attention, Makoto was sure two guys kissing in front of the gates to the university would gain more but he didn't care as he pulled back and let his hand drift back to his side.

"Uh… text me?" Makoto asked, his voice wavering as he tried to retain some cool.

"Yeah… sure," Sousuke answered and for the first time he didn't seem as composed, his hand scratching at the back of his head at the spot where Makoto had touched.

With a dorky wave that Makoto almost wanted to slap himself for, he turned and walked towards the library intending to pick up a book prior to his class but in a daze from the mornings date. He turned once to check whether Sousuke had gone but instead of walking away, he was watching him, his sunglasses covering his eyes and headphones covering his ears but still stood there. Makoto didn't wave again, only smiled broadly as he attempted to calm his heartbeat before he had to listen to a dull lecture by a dull professor. He had to forget the gentle press of Sousuke's lips, the feel of his silky dark hair and he had to forget his toned inked body and that smile.

As if he thought about that, there was no way he was going to learn anything in class.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks again to people reading/reviewing! I've been busy with RL so I forget to update here...!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Makoto had thought working alongside Rei for the evening would be easier than Nagisa. As while he liked Nagisa, his enthusiasm was sometimes too much for him and this was one of those days. But then he discovered Rei, while not quite as outwardly, he guessed - bouncy as Nagisa - did talk a lot and Makoto had spent a good portion of his evening ignoring him.

It was a week night and so the_ Penguin Karaoke Club _was pretty empty. There was one party in one of the private rooms and there had been a few singers on the main stage throughout the night but now it was quiet and it was only ten. Makoto figured it was going to be a slow night for him especially since he was meant to be there until midnight. He leaned against the bar and tried not to look too bored as he served drinks to no one. Plus the group had only wanted sodas and beers. It meant that he hadn't even had the interest of mixing a cocktail.

Rei was talking and Makoto was barely listening. Something about "aesthetics and beauty and singing" and he'd zoned out sometime ago, his eyes alternating between looking at a mark on the bar surface he couldn't be bothered to clean and one of the large screens that was showing some music video since there were no performers. He was staring at the screen when he felt the buzz in his pocket, his eyes gazing at a cute guitarist in a band and he stood up straight after feeling the vibrations.

They weren't allowed phones on shift, Makoto guessed that made sense but it was such a quiet night he was too damn bored not to want to look at it. And when it buzzed, he couldn't help wondering if it was Sousuke. It would probably be Nagisa, he'd checked up on him an hour ago and Makoto had seen the message during his bathroom break. He couldn't figure out why Nagisa was so interested about how he and Rei were getting on but he shrugged it off and answered that it was a slow night and they were getting along fine. Or it could've been Haru – checking how his night was going in his usual clipped blunt way but whatever it made Makoto curious.

"I'm gonna take a break," Makoto said with a sigh. "You don't mind?"

His words had cut off Rei mid-tirade about the beauty of a pure voice and Rei just shook his head and gave a simple "no" looking slightly disappointed at Makoto leaving. Though Makoto did wonder if Rei would be just as happy talking to the thin air in which he'd been stood in moments before.

Taking his phone out, Makoto walked towards the bathrooms and his heart hammered in his chest as he saw who the message was from. It wasn't Haru. It wasn't Nagisa. It was Sousuke.

_/ what time do you finish work?/_

Makoto swallowed as he looked at the message, unsure how quickly to type back but he could only realistically take five minutes out from his job so he typed in his message.

_/ midnight. It's quiet tonight/_

The response was quick and Makoto felt his pulse quicken as he looked at the message.

_/I'll come by. Think you can go early?/_

He didn't think he could but then Makoto had never asked to leave early even if it was a slow night. And tonight the manager wasn't in anyway so he could just ask Rei if he could go when Sousuke arrived… He knew he shouldn't. But Makoto rarely did what he shouldn't do – he constantly stuck by the rules and didn't think of doing anything either reckless or risky. Sousuke had already seemed to change that in him – after all, that first meeting, that first lock of eyes had resulted in him putting in the stupid _Rush Hour Crush, _he'd organised their first "date" and he'd been the one to kiss Sousuke. So he'd been doing stupid things since he'd met Sousuke. And leaving early on a very quiet night was not surely going to get him into trouble. So he texted back.

_/ sure./_

Even as he typed the sure, Makoto felt a thrill of adrenalin course just under his skin as he suddenly felt rebellious. The most rebellious things he'd done in his life prior to this had been experimental nights with a boyhood friend in the hall down from his parents and so it suddenly felt so exciting – a rush.

After putting away his phone, Makoto walked back to the bar to see it was just as deserted as before and Rei was wiping down the surfaces with a determined eye that made him wonder whether he needed it to be spotless for it to be up to his standards of aesthetics or beauty.

"I'm going to leave early, think you can manage?"

Makoto saw the expression on Rei's face, the way he stood up straight and pushed his glasses on his face and he seemed to be thinking. But then he glanced around the mostly empty bar and Makoto thought he was probably assessing Makoto's rule breaking versus the fact it was a very slow night.

"Just cover for me, please?"

The "please" seemed to sway it as Makoto titled his head and smiled in a way that he had used since he was a child. His mother had called it the "puppy-dog" expression, an expression that usually ended with Makoto getting what he'd wanted when he was a kid and he'd always been told not to teach it to his twin siblings, Ren and Ran. But then they had learnt in themselves, soon learning how to get around their mother when she was being stern. Stern like she rarely was.

"If the manager asks, I can't lie to his face."

Makoto nodded. "I'm not asking you to. If he does… I'll deal, okay?"

Rei didn't seem to want to participate in Makoto's rebellion and he supposed he could see his point. As it meant Rei would be the only one on the bar but there were still other staff around – the guys on the door so he wasn't being left alone. Least if it had been Nagisa he'd have just said it was his crush and he was sure the blond would've just ushered him out of the door.

But Rei made a soft noise and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder, the subtle touch making him turn his head to see Sousuke's face close, a small smirk on his face.

"Can you bail?"

"Ugh… yeah… if that's okay, Rei?"

Makoto met Rei's eyes almost pleading with him but it seemed Rei had figured out who Sousuke was. And he could almost see the cogs in his mind figuring out he would have to contact Nagisa straight away to inform him of the developments. Makoto just hoped he wouldn't be woken by a very early call or text from Nagisa.

"It's fine. Go!"

With a smile, Makoto waved goodbye and he didn't say anything to Sousuke until they were out of the club and into the cool night air. It felt cold and Makoto didn't have a jacket, only his white shirt and vest. Sousuke saw the slight shiver as they walked down the street and he stopped, Makoto puzzled as he removed his thick blue hoodie and offered it.

"Here."

"No! You'll be cold…"

"No, I'm okay," Sousuke answered and Makoto did take it cautiously, looking at the fact Sousuke did have a black long sleeved top underneath, tight and form fitting with a deep v neck that showed some of his tattoos. He wore a pendant around his neck, one that Makoto couldn't quite make out but he didn't stare too long, only slid on the hoodie and zipped it up.

Sousuke was only ever so slightly taller than Makoto and only a little broader but this particular hoodie was big even on Sousuke so seemed long in the sleeves for Makoto. He didn't care as his hands felt cold and he snuggled into the warmth of the fabric, breathing in Sousuke's scent as they walked towards the nearest Metro station.

"Where are we going?" Makoto asked as they used their cards to get through the turnstiles and Sousuke just gave a lopsided grin.

"Don't you like surprises?"

The surprise, whatever it was, was a few stops away and Makoto couldn't help swaying into Sousuke's body as they stood close to one another, them both opting to stand by the pole rather than take one of the empty seats. It felt oddly familiar – like that very first time they'd met though this time the carriage was empty rather than full of commuters. And this time Makoto wasn't trying _not_ to look at Sousuke as now he was allowed. Now he could glance up and down his body as he stood close enough to feel some of Sousuke's body heat. Or at least what remained of it since Makoto stole his hoodie.

"Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm fine," he answered and Makoto didn't ask again as Sousuke inclined his head to indicate it was their stop they were pulling up to.

They hopped off and Makoto suddenly felt very unsure as he knew enough about Tokyo to know where they were headed. As while he'd never been to this area before, keeping himself to near the university and the small area around his apartment and the karaoke bar, he wasn't naïve enough to not know that this – this was the red light district they were headed towards.

"Ugh… Sousuke?" Makoto asked wide eyed as they walked out of the station and up the stairs and they were in the area known as Kabukichō.

"Don't you trust me?" Sousuke said with a smile and Makoto stalled, unsure.

As he knew the area was not particularly known as safe and he already felt intimidated by the amount of people, the confusing signs and the large posters and billboards that littered the walls. He suddenly felt very much like the small town boy from Iwatobi that didn't understand the big city – more so than he had felt before. The area was littered with hostess bars, love hotels and other entertainment establishments of an innocent and less innocent variety and Makoto was really not sure why Sousuke had brought him here. Maybe he wanted to check into a love hotel, maybe he was into something sexual that he wanted to know if Makoto was receptive to… damn, he didn't know but Makoto was seriously confused about their location.

Sousuke realised that Makoto had stopped and he reached out his hand, offering it to Makoto and his face had a warm, friendly expression, his eyes sparkling. "Trust me… you'll see soon."

Makoto glanced back and knew he could go back to the Metro and back to his apartment and sleep and forget about Sousuke and the whole experience. Or he could not. He'd bailed from work, followed Sousuke and backing out now seemed a little late. Even if he was in the middle of the red light district.

He took Sousuke's hand. "I trust you."

Sousuke smiled, the expression making the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Good. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It didn't look much from the outside. Though it was more reassuring to Makoto than some of the places they walked by. Makoto felt wide eyed and naïve as they walked past the various billboards and establishments, keeping close to Sousuke as they went through the busy bustling night. There was loud music everywhere and Makoto knew he was staring but he just wasn't used to this kind of place. He wondered if Sousuke had realised quite how naïve he was, how much of a small town boy he'd been and how this was an eye opening experience for him.

The place they went into had a large heavy set guy outside it who simply nodded to Sousuke and let him walk down a set of stairs into what appeared to a basement. There were shops above, a store that seemed to sell fake designer knock offs but as they walked down a thin staircase, Makoto heard the sound of a live band and it became clearer where they were going to as they descended. The walls were covered in posters, flyers and stickers as though year's worth of them had been pasted on, over and over again. Makoto ran his fingers over them, feeling the roughness until he got to the bottom of the stairs.

There Makoto saw that the actual place was a small bar with a stage prominent. More posters and flyers covered the walls here for bands and movies from years ago and the floor felt sticky under Makoto's feet. Sousuke walked towards the bar, the guy behind it with flame red giving him a small salute as he bent down to get a drink, obviously knowing Sousuke's preferred brand of beer as one was placed on the surface of the bar before Sousuke had even arrived at it.

"Another," Sousuke said, his head indicating Makoto and the guy placed another down on the bar.

Sousuke turned to lean against the wooden old surface and took a sip and Makoto followed suit looking up to see even the ceiling was covered by those stickers and posters and flyers too. It seemed like the place had history and he wondered why Sousuke had brought him here. He took a sip of his beer and unzipped Sousuke's hoodie as despite the temperature outside, the bar felt warm and he removed it, placing it on a stool.

Makoto let his eyes drift towards the stage where the band was playing. He couldn't tell if it was original music or covers as Makoto wasn't really into music – he didn't have time and all he seemed to hear in his day to day life was bad karaoke versions of current popular songs but it sounded good to even his untrained ear. He wondered what Rei's analysis would say and snorted under his breath.

"Something funny?" Sousuke asked and Makoto hadn't realised how loud his snort had been.

"No," he answered, taking a swig of beer to hide his embarrassment.

The song finished and one of the guys in the band was talking, thanking the crowd. There weren't that many people in the bar but enough for some to be standing close and some to be clapping and cheering as he spoke. He guessed whoever they were, they had a small following and a few "fans" who enjoyed their music. Makoto was barely listening to the guy when suddenly he felt Sousuke stiffen beside him.

"… and it seems like our old friend has decided to grace us with his presence so let's get him up here… Sousuke…"

Sousuke held up his hands in a way that said "no" and Makoto glanced wide eyed between Sousuke and the guy on the stage. The guy smiled and shook his head.

"No… we want him up here, right?" he said and the crowd confirmed that with some cheers.

It seemed that Sousuke felt awkward as the crowd turned towards him, a sense of heightened anticipation in the room.

"Sousuke… for one song… please?"

The crowd started a chant of "Sousuke" and Makoto watched as he downed his beer in a gulp that made his throat move in a way that Makoto found oddly erotic or maybe it was the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. Whichever it was, it didn't matter as he slammed the bottle down on the bar and walked towards the stage with a determined walk that almost had a hint of swagger as the crowd chanted his name. It was like Sousuke was the conquering hero – returning from a long battle or absence and the crowd were celebrating that as best as they could – with loud cheers to make him feel welcomed and special again.

Makoto watched as Sousuke hopped up onto the stage and then he seemed to whisper some instruction to the lead singer who had teased him to come up. It couldn't be heard and then the other guy nodded, his arm gesturing to the band and soon everyone else left the stage as Sousuke was handed an acoustic guitar.

He took a moment, the crowd no longer chanting his name and his hand strummed gently against the strings, his fingers delicately testing out the instrument and he then moved his hand to the mic stand, positioning it up so it was at his mouth height. Makoto could feel an anticipation in the whole place, a hushed reverent silence that was only broken by the hammering of Makoto's own heart in his chest. He turned when he saw the red haired guy behind the bar lean over as though the get a better look and he whispered in a hushed tone to Makoto.

"It's been a long time since anyone persuaded him to play."

Makoto knitted his brows and wanted to ask why but Sousuke coughed into the microphone as though testing it and ran a hand through his hair, it sticking up in response at angles.

"This is an old favourite…" he said, his voice low and smooth and he started strumming the strings of the guitar, the melody dramatic and… beautiful.

He knew Sousuke had a great voice – he'd heard it in the karaoke club but when he was stood alone, stripped bare on a simple stage it was something entirely different. Makoto watched the way his eyes closed slightly, the way his fingers seemed to know instinctively what he was doing and when he finally opened his mouth to sing, Makoto felt something in his gut twitch that was hard to explain. It was a connection of some kind and he couldn't place that feeling, only watch the way Sousuke looked as he sang.

The song was mostly in English and Makoto had always been a little bad at it as much as he tried so he didn't understand the words but he understood the tone, the meaning, the feelings. It didn't matter about language when he heard Sousuke's voice raw and pure, the gentle acoustic guitar complimenting the slight rough tone to his voice. He wondered what Rei would think – what he would critique as Sousuke sang but while it was perhaps not technically "beautiful" there was a unique quality to Sousuke's song that made Makoto shiver when he hit certain notes.

There was a hushed tone to the club and Makoto saw a few people had cell phones out, recording the show or they had their torches lit up as they swayed their arms to the time of the song. And despite the gritty location, the sticky floors and the walls covered in flyers, posters and old stickers, it seemed oddly ethereal. Out of step with the red light district outside.

Makoto kept his eye on Sousuke for most of the song, seeing his rolled sleeves exposing some of his ink, green eyes narrowing to try and figure out what he wore around his neck as he simply stood and sung, his fingers gently strumming the strings. Staring at the way Sousuke performed, Makoto couldn't help wondering what those fingers would feel like on his skin, the way their lips would feel crushed together rather than in a gentle press and he dampened down his libido as best as he could, finishing his beer to distract.

When Sousuke finished, he was awarded by a loud cheer and claps, the band coming back onto the stage and slapping him on the back and Makoto saw him wince which he guessed was from the tattoos still healing on his skin.

"Sure you won't stay for one more?"

Sousuke shook his head and said a quiet "thank you" into the mic before he hopped down from the stage, walking towards the bar and Makoto.

"Water," he asked for and the guy behind the bar provided one after a moment of gawping.

"Never thought we'd see you back, Sousuke," he said as he handed it over.

"One and only, Momo."

Makoto watched him drink the water, noticing the light sheen of sweat on his face and the way it made his hair cling to his forehead. "That was…" Makoto began and Sousuke finished drinking and gave a smile, cocking his head.

"I'm a little rough. Long time since I played."

"No… it was incredible."

Instead of meeting Makoto's eye, Sousuke looked down to the floor and then back up to where Makoto had placed his hoodie, grabbing it and Makoto refused it this time – more concerned about Sousuke getting cold due to the sweat.

"It wasn't anything," Sousuke said finally and though Makoto wanted to dispute that as the hairs on the back of his neck had stood up due to the power of Sousuke's voice, he didn't get time as a few people were wanting to talk to him and soon Makoto was stood on the side lines as Sousuke attempted to leave.

A few people wanted selfies with him and Makoto really did wonder what Sousuke's past was to make this one little performance be such a big deal. They managed to get away, Sousuke extracting himself from an enthusiastic girl hugging him tightly, Sousuke showing a grimace of pain as she must've hurt the barely finished tattoos.

Once they were outside, Makoto regretted opting for Sousuke to have back his hoodie as he shivered but he tried to hide that and Sousuke seemed somewhat preoccupied as they walked back towards the station.

"It's not just a red light district," Sousuke said after a while and though Makoto could see all the sex related industries he understood that the area was also used as a place for alternative and underground talent. Like Sousuke.

"Why don't you sing… like that all the time?" Makoto asked and Sousuke's usually open posture suddenly appeared defensive.

"I just… don't."

The way he spoke, harsh and bitter said something more and Makoto wanted to draw it out of him but they were at the station, going underground and the rest of the journey was quiet.

"I'll take you home," Sousuke had said and Makoto felt like protesting as he was more than capable, a big boy and he could look after himself but there was an intensity to Sousuke's eyes that made Makoto nod and agree.

Instead of standing on the train, they sat together and Makoto was conscious of the press of their legs together, the feel of Sousuke's hoodie and he was tempted to lean and burying his face in the warmth of the material but didn't. When they arrived at Makoto's stop, they left the empty carriage, walking side by side slowly as the ascended the stairs and Makoto had so much he wanted to ask and so much he wanted to say but all the words jumbled in his head.

He was tired and it had been an intense day as they walked to the building that Makoto lived in, Sousuke walking him all the way to the apartment door. Makoto wondered if he expected to be invited in and he wondered what Haru's policy would be on bringing "company" back to their shared space but it seemed like Sousuke wasn't going to press that.

"It really was incredible," Makoto said as he stood against the door to his apartment, feeling the cool surface against his back. "I don't understand - "

His words were cut off and suddenly, Sousuke's arm was on his bicep, his eyes level with Makoto's as if asking him to stop with this line of questioning. The move had been a little aggressive but it jolted Makoto more than shocked him.

"I just… can't, okay?"

The look in those eyes was conflicted and that close, Makoto could smell cologne and beer and hints of cigarettes and he licked at his own bottom lip, suddenly impossibly dry. And a second later Sousuke's lips were on his, his tongue licking over where his own had trailed and then thrusting into Makoto's mouth. Moaning, grounding himself to Sousuke by grabbing for the thick hoodie, Makoto kissed back with the same fierceness, his tongue twining and swirling with Sousuke's. It felt hot and tasted of bad beer but Makoto didn't care as he let a hand caress at Sousuke's hair and his hand gripped tighter on his shoulder.

But Makoto had to push back otherwise he was going to fuck some guy against his apartment door and as much as a part of him wanted Sousuke – wanted him badly, it was too damn soon and too damn much and Makoto pushed against Sousuke's chest hearing him grunt in pain. He'd pushed on the newly inked tattoos and it hurt.

"I'll go," Sousuke said, stepping back and brushing a hand through his hair that seemed an awkward habit. "I'll call… it's just…too soon…"

Sousuke didn't finish what he was saying as he turned, walking away at a pace that became a jog and Makoto leaned back against the door, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth to remove the traces of the kiss.

"What…?" Makoto said out loud and banged the back of his head against the door, the move loud enough so that he heard movement from inside the apartment.

He unlocked the door and went inside, unsurprised to see Haru there on the couch drinking steaming tea. Haru looked in his direction but Makoto didn't know what to say and he walked towards his own room, slamming his door a little harder than necessary as he didn't want to talk about it, only wanted to remember the high of the kiss and the sound of Sousuke's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"He sings?" Nagisa said, leaning further forward across the table, his mouth full of pastry.

Makoto saw Rei grab for his arm as even though Makoto was sat opposite Nagisa, it seemed the blond wanted to end up in his lap. Which was quite possible with how close Nagisa seemed to be getting even with the barrier of a wooden table.

"Yeah. Amazingly," Makoto replied, his voice a little dreamy and distracted.

It was hard not to feel something inside his gut when he thought about Sousuke on the stage. As everything about the way he had looked and the way he had sung had sent shivers up his spine and it had been mesmerising. And it was even harder to not feel something lower when he thought about his kiss, the rawness, the sexiness… Makoto was still getting over it. He'd tried sleeping after it, wrapping himself up in his sheets but Sousuke's lips had lingered, his body responding to the memory of his intense eyes and the way his hands had grabbed hold of his bicep. Of course, Makoto had felt guilty about it but he couldn't help slowly running his hands over his chest, his fingers pinching at his nipples until he moaned out quietly, his other hand reaching inside his tight boxer briefs and Makoto had wrapped his fist around his cock, slowly stroking and teasing at the tip with the pad of his thumb until he reached climax, gasping out Sousuke's name when he did, rolling over to get away from the stickiness as he was too damn tired to change his sheets.

Then he'd slept soundly. Even if when he woke up, Makoto did feel bad about it. And had to deal with his sticky sheets. He supposed at least he didn't live at home and have to sneak down to clean them prior to his mother noticing them. That had happened before. And Ren and Ran had been too curious why he'd been cleaning at a ridiculously early time in the morning.

He felt a nudge and it was clear Haru had noticed him space out and he coughed, taking a sip of his coffee which he had substituted for his usual tea. Giving Haru an apologetic smile, his attention was back on Nagisa who had slammed his fist down on the table, the gesture almost knocking over the drinks.

"Then we should all go on a karaoke date!"

Makoto wanted to explain that Sousuke didn't seem to be that fond of singing and also that he wasn't sure he wanted to introduce Sousuke to his ragtag selection of friends but Nagisa was already ahead of him, his phone out so he could check the availability of the private rooms at their own place of work.

"We'll get our staff discount!" he said excitedly and then proceeded to work out a night they were all not working.

Makoto tried, he did try once, to say no and explain that he didn't sing and Sousuke probably wouldn't and he wasn't sure if Haru would when it was done. Nagisa had called, the room was booked and in two nights time they were all going on a group "date". Makoto wanted to cringe when he thought about inviting Sousuke.

Sousuke with his tattoos, with his sunglasses, with his soulful raw voice and his tattoo artist and musician friends. Makoto's friends in Tokyo were the three young men around this very table drinking coffee and eating pastries – one an over enthusiastic blond, one a guy who spent all his time discussing the aesthetics of beauty and one a guy who had a fondness for the tub and grilling fish. He hardly had the same level of "cool".

"Are you okay with this, Makoto?"

Turning towards Haru, Makoto shrugged slightly. Haru rarely spoke unless they were alone in their apartment and Makoto felt somewhat touched he cared enough to ask a pretty personal question in front of Rei and Nagisa. People who Haru had only met a few times.

"Yeah," he answered, "I guess it's a good date option. Not too much pressure as you guys will be there."

"You could always say he could bring some of his own friends," Nagisa started, "I'm sure someone as cool as Sousuke has plenty…"

Makoto thought about Rin – the tattoo artist with the beautiful cherry blossoms and nodded. Maybe it would help Sousuke if he could invite a friend. He didn't know if he'd agree anyway but Makoto had to try. Nagisa would make it unbearable if he didn't.

Sighing, Makoto drank the rest of his coffee, his tongue starting to get used to the bitterness and realised it was soon time to leave and make his way to class. He thought he'd get there early today, take some time to actually get to the library and study as it seemed every attempt he made to study got derailed and distracted.

"I'll see you later," Makoto said as he got to feet and grabbed his bag.

"I'll come with you."

Makoto looked at Haru who was getting his own stuff together and he nodded, surprised at the company but not going to decline the offer. As Haru didn't go to university, Haru worked as a freelance web designer and graphic artist and kept odd hours and tended to stick around the apartment. That had been fine for Makoto as they never really got in the way of one another and it meant that it didn't matter if Makoto woke him when he arrived home late from the club. But what it did mean was there was no reason for Haru to be coming with him.

They didn't talk on the way to the station and when Makoto grabbed a seat on the train, Haru only sat beside him, his eyes observing everyone around them.

"You shouldn't let people force you into doing things you don't want to."

Makoto titled his head towards Haru, surprised by the unexpected comment as Haru wasn't the sort of guy to give advice and Makoto appreciated that. "Your grandmother's advice?"

"No, mine."

"I should say no to Nagisa?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders and levelled his eyes at the signs at the opposite side of the carriage. "He's difficult to say no to."

A small laugh left Makoto's lips. "True. Look at Rei."

Once they arrived at Makoto's stop, Makoto left Haru on the train as Haru mumbled under his breath about visiting some place to get some new equipment and Makoto gave him a friendly wave as he stepped off, his mind thinking through the events of the last few days.

A week or so ago, Makoto had been struggling through his new life, trying to make it work and find his feet in Tokyo and though he was still struggling, he'd already made stronger friendships and maybe something more in Sousuke. Even if it all was going so fast. He saw a copy of _Tracks_on the floor, it discarded by a busy commuter and he picked it up planning on maybe looking at the _Rush Hour Crushes _to reminisce about how his own had led to a new opportunity in his life.

He got out his phone when he arrived near the campus, trying to figure out how to message Sousuke and invite him out but instead of the awkward processes of a series of messages, he decided to call him, standing outside the library building as his thumb seemed to stutter over the call button. Finally pressing down, Makoto waited for Sousuke to answer, his hand tapping his thigh as he waited for Sousuke to pick up.

When he did, he answered with a soft "hey" and Makoto tried to sound as cool as Sousuke did. Over the phone, his voice was deep and soulful, sending shivers up his spine and Makoto tried to regain his composure, annoyed at Sousuke's innate ability to make him flustered without any effort.

"Do you have any plans on Thursday?" he asked, looking down at his feet as he kicked at a stone. "My friends have booked one of the private rooms at work and…"

"I'll come," Sousuke answered.

Surprised at the swift answer, Makoto didn't know what to say and managed to mumble that he could invite Rin or any of his other friends if he wanted.

"Sure… I'll ask Rin."

"That's great!" Makoto replied and tried not to sound too damn enthusiastic as it really wasn't his idea of a good date but it would have to do. And maybe, if he was lucky he'd hear Sousuke sing again. "I enjoyed last night."

There was a pause on the other side of the line and Makoto felt his heart in his throat until Sousuke spoke. In those moments before he answered, Makoto wondered if he'd crossed a line, that commenting about his singing was off the cards or something but then he heard his soft words.

"I did too… I'll see you on Thursday."

The line cut off with Makoto only managing to start to say "bye" and he looked at the phone screen for a moment before putting it away. He sighed, looking up at the sky and it was another day with some chill in the air, his hair being ruffled by it and Makoto wondered what he was doing, distracted again from his studying as he organised this group date.

"Time to do some damn studying, Tachibana," he whispered to thin air and he pushed off the wall and finally walked into the library, the mountains of books he needed to read awaiting him as he tried to forget about seeing Sousuke again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Makoto really wasn't the sort of guy who bothered with what he wore. It was evident from his haphazard approach to laundry since he'd moved to Tokyo and he no longer had his mother picking it up from his bedroom floor to place in the washer. But before this stupid group date, he was stood amongat a pile of clothes trying to decide what to wear. He was aware that Haru was ready, he could hear the low sound of some game show he probably was not bothering to watch from the living room and Makoto checked the time to see that he only had about ten minutes to get out of the apartment.

He didn't have a style like Sousuke had – it was effortless and sexy and he was sure Sousuke would again be in dark colours, his tight shirt showing off the ink that spanned his body and Makoto had a selection of crumpled t-shirts and straight leg jeans. Sighing, he picked up his jeans from the floor that were a little frayed around the bottoms and knees and slid them on, finding a white t-shirt and throwing over a khaki shirt. He rumpled his hair and searched for his glasses. There was a part of him that didn't want to wear them but then Makoto knew he had to. As at a karaoke club, he needed to be able to see the screen and so his glasses it was. And as he was finally ready, he grabbed for his phone and wallet, leaving his room and seeing a thoroughly bored Haru leaning against the couch.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he answered as he saw the slight hint of a tease in Haru's expression. He was sure if Haru was a more expressive guy there would have been some pretty bad teasing – jokes about him taking too long and being a girl and it would probably all be deserved but Haru only quirked his lips slightly and raised one eyebrow and that was enough to let Makoto know he was making fun of him. It was amazing how quickly he'd got to know his roommate and all his small quirks as the left their shared space and headed to the metro.

The night was cold and as they were heading out pretty early, the stations were busy as so many commuters were heading home from work. They were stuffed inside a carriage, stood close to one another until they finally got to their stop, relieved to be hopping out and heading to the club.

It was odd for Makoto to be visiting his place of work for non-work related purposes. The doormen looked confused but stamped their hands when they paid their reduced entry as Makoto explained why they were there.

"Can't get enough of the place, huh?" one of them joked and Makoto only shrugged.

"Something like that."

He supposed it was strange as it wasn't like Tokyo didn't have a lot of karaoke clubs but then Makoto couldn't deny there was a certain comfortable feeling in entering his place of work and it made the "date" less intimidating than it would be if they were somewhere else. The club was pretty busy, someone on the stage and Makoto scanned the crowd trying to see Rei and Nagisa. But he didn't see them. He saw Sousuke first, followed by the shock of red hair and Rin.

They were stood by the bar, drinks already in hand and talking to each other, Sousuke leaning close to his friends ear. It was weird but Makoto suddenly felt a hot sharp feeling in his gut as he saw how close Sousuke stood to Rin and he identified it after a moment. Was he jealous?

He couldn't be yet here he was. He tried to shake it and grabbed for Haru's wrist, preparing to drag him towards the bar. Haru was busy looking around – unlike Makoto , he'd not spent so many nights in the_ Penguin Club_ so seemed to be taking it in with an curiosity. But Haru wasn't taking in the people, the singers, he seemed to be intrigued about the lighting and the mirrored glass and other such things.

"This way," he murmured as they walked towards the pair. As they walked across the shiny floor, Sousuke turned and noticed Makoto and their eyes locked.

It wasn't that Sousuke did anything but smile that small half smile, his eyes crinkling in the corner but it was enough for Makoto to drop Haru's wrist due to his palms getting sweaty. It was instant, chemical and when he arrived next to him, Sousuke reached to touch him casually, a hand on his arm but it was enough to make Makoto feel like he was burning.

"Drink?" he offered and Makoto nodded.

"Beer."

Sousuke raised his eyebrows towards Haru who still seemed more interested in looking at the design of the club, the screens and the shining surfaces than the people and Makoto nudged him to pay attention.

"Water," he said and then went back to staring.

Makoto offered an apologetic smile for his friends behaviour but Sousuke didn't seem to care, turning to order the drinks and passing them over once he'd paid. It felt weird to be stood at the other side and Makoto took a sip of beer to calm his nerves and his racing heart.

The current singer on the stage was doing a passable rendition of some song Makoto was familiar with and he watched her rather than stare too long at Sousuke. It was as Makoto had predicted – he wore tight jeans, big sneakers and a tight fitting dark grey t-shirt that showed so much. Around his neck, he saw now he was close was a shark tooth and he noted with curiosity that Rin had the same, looking at the red haired guy with his cherry blossom tattoos out of the corner of his eye. It seemed Rin had tried to engage Haru in conversation and that had gone as well as Makoto would expect so both set of eyes were locked on the stage.

He didn't know why he still felt jealous. It had only been added to when he saw that there was the shark tooth necklace around Sousuke's neck and the obvious ease he had with his tattoo artist friend and he wanted to ask how close they were exactly. Though he'd need more beers for that.

His train of thought, however, was derailed when Makoto suddenly was charged by a ball of blond energy, Nagisa having thrown himself at his body, clutching tightly.

"Nagisa!" he protested and the grip seemed to loosen ever so slightly, enough for Rei to be able to grab for some part of Nagisa's body and drag him off Makoto.

"So… you're Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed," Nagisa said, his eyes narrowing as he looked up and down Sousuke. Sousuke didn't seem to react as Nagisa used what seemed like x-ray vision to assert whether he was good enough for Makoto before he nodded, offering his hand. "I'm Nagisa. This is Rei."

"Sousuke," he introduced and then inclined his head in the direction of his tattoo artist, "this is Rin."

Introductions done, Rei ordered drinks for himself and Nagisa and they all made their way to the private room. While Makoto had worked in the place since he'd moved to Tokyo, he'd barely been in the private rooms except to bring drinks so walking into one for entertainment felt weird. The room was dominated by a large screen and black leather seating around the edge of it. There was a table in the middle for drinks and on the walls were ridiculously bright posters of various images – hearts and rainbow, anime characters and a million other things. The light was from small lights around the top of the room that flashed in various intervals and it seemed too busy for Makoto to concentrate on anything. But then he felt Sousuke behind him, his body just gently pressing into his and it was hard for Makoto not want to lean back into his broad chest and the heat of his skin. He did resist but only because Rei and Nagisa had entered the room and now they were working out where to sit.

Makoto felt bad for Haru who was hardly the most sociable of people anyway as he ended up near Rin who seemed to be intending to drink a _lot _as he had bought himself another beer prior to heading up. This could end up badly, Makoto thought but instead of worrying he found a place to sit, Sousuke sliding in next to him and their thighs touching lightly as they sat together.

Once they were all sat, drinks in hand, Nagisa took control of the song choices, volunteering to go first and soon he was singing loudly and off-key, Makoto trying not to cringe as he listened. It seemed Nagisa's role in the whole night was to bully people to sing as after his own song had finished, he was dragging up Rei for a duet and Makoto watched them both, the look of bemused annoyance on Rei's face.

Amazingly, he persuaded Rin to sing, his voice pretty good and Makoto was amused by the way Nagisa managed to wrap even a heavily tattooed guy who looked badass in comparison to him around his little finger. He really didn't get it.

Makoto felt himself relax, his body automatically melting into Sousuke's a little more as more alcohol was produced, beers switched to spirits. He felt Sousuke's breath on his neck, it teasing the hair there and Makoto felt the most comfortable and relaxed he'd ever felt with someone.

"Come with me," Sousuke whispered and Makoto shivered at the low tone. Nagisa's eyes had settled on them and he was sure they were about to be bullied into singing and so he turned, nodding and agreeing.

Their leaving was not exactly discreet and when they went towards the bathroom, it perhaps was even less discreet. And once they ascertained no one else was in the bathroom, Makoto didn't exactly care for discretion as Sousuke pushed him towards the sinks, the sexual tension from the previous night making Makoto's toes curl and body thrum, his arm wrapping itself around Sousuke's neck. But despite the feel of Sousuke's firm body, the feel of his torso close and thighs trapping him, Makoto had a suspicion why he'd been dragged away.

"You don't want to sing," he said and Sousuke cut off anymore words by pressing his lips to Makoto's.

It felt good, better than good and Makoto couldn't help moaning into the kiss as Sousuke's tongue was insistent and forceful, thrusting in and Makoto took a moment to gain some equilibrium as he felt his world shake, his body rock into Sousuke's automatically. When he felt some semblance of control, he pushed back, his own tongue battling back and he pushed at Sousuke, backing him up towards a stall door until Sousuke's back hit it, stopping them, their lips parting.

"I want to hear you sing again," Makoto said, his lips tingling and Sousuke snorted, his face flushed.

"Yeah? I'll sing if you do something for me."

Makoto cocked his head, really unsure what he was going to be asked and he felt a slight thrill when his mind went to a dirty place, their bodies still so close.

"I'll sing… if you get tattooed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The request took a moment for Makoto to take in, his mind having gone to the gutter and he expected Sousuke to request something less innocent and less… permanent. He didn't know how to answer but it didn't matter if he'd come up with anything as in walked Nagisa with the subtly of a freight train, distracting them from their sexual tension, Makoto stepping away and trying not to look as flustered and hot as he felt.

"Are you guys singing? Haru's refusing unless you guys do."

Sousuke folded his arms across his chest and gave Makoto a "look" that suggested he wanted an answer. And Makoto didn't really have one as a tattoo had not been something that had even figured in his mind. He'd not even really _seen _them in real life prior to meeting Sousuke but he had wondered how it felt when Sousuke was getting tattooed. He also had seen they were unbelievably beautiful when they traced the lines of someone's body – the way they looked on Rin and Sousuke. But Makoto knew they wouldn't look like they did on them on him but he supposed he could get something small. On a place few people would see. Plus they'd both had plenty drinks so Sousuke may not remember this bet the morning after or Makoto could blame the booze. Even if that was technically a lie and Makoto found dishonesty difficult.

"We're singing," Makoto said and he gave Sousuke a small nod to indicate he had agreed.

To the tattoo. To the deal. And Sousuke sent a smile Makoto's way that made him feel even more flustered.

They followed Nagisa out of the bathroom, the blond telling them both about the songs they had missed and Makoto only half listened as Sousuke offered him another drink which he readily accepted hoping the soothing burn of alcohol would stop the squirming feeling in his gut. When Makoto got back to their private room, Haru eyes narrowed on him and Makoto only offered an apologetic shrug as Sousuke returned, shots in hand.

Makoto wasn't the sort of guy to do shots but when Sousuke handed him one, he downed it, regretting it immediately as it tasted vile. He tried not to let it show on his face as he was being dragged towards the microphone, songs being chosen for him without his consent. He glanced over at Sousuke who had his arms folded across his broad chest and he came over to help him pick, flicking through the options on the touch screen and getting Nagisa out of the way. At least briefly.

Stopping on a song, Sousuke whispered into his ear. "You know it?"

He did and he knew it was a duet… "Yeah."

Sousuke's finger selected it, the opening strains of the song reverberating around the room and when the words appeared on the screen, one set in blue, one set in green, Makoto felt confused.

"I'm blue, you're green," Sousuke offered and Makoto blamed alcohol and the bathroom encounter for his lack of understanding.

The words that illuminated first were the blue and Sousuke sang them in the same raspy sexy tone Makoto had heard at the club. Makoto glanced towards the other's in the room who seemed fascinated by Sousuke's voice, just as Makoto had been and he felt a thrill at that for some reason he couldn't identify. Maybe Makoto liked that Haru was watching him closely, that Nagisa seemed excited by Sousuke's soulful voice, that Rei was probably calculating his pitch and vocal range or something. But when he stopped, Makoto realised he had to sing his part and looked in fear at the green words on the screen.

He couldn't compete. He knew he had a passable voice for shower singing but nothing more and he had to follow Sousuke but he felt a slight nudge and saw Sousuke smile at him and Makoto sang the line, his voice barely wavering. Then it was Sousuke's turn until the chorus they both sung together. By the end of the song, they were singing together well and when it ended, Sousuke leaned over to press their lips together gently, the taste of their shots lingering.

After the first song had loosened them up, there was more drinking and more singing, Makoto starting to feel the buzz of alcohol and the buzz of being close to Sousuke. They kissed lightly and kept their hands on one another during other people's turns and Makoto soon found himself losing track of the night, the drinks and the times he'd been singing. It blending together in the fuzziness of drinks and Sousuke's touch. He didn't even notice Haru depart, only realising he'd gone and asking Nagisa who told him he'd gone home as he was bored and sober.

The night was drawing to a close, Rei dragging Nagisa out as he seemed to want to sleep on the leather seating of the room rather than be taken home and Makoto saw Rin and Sousuke talking to one another, a spike of jealousy surfacing again.

"Want to get it done?" Sousuke asked and Makoto must've looked as confused as he felt as Sousuke laughed, walked forward and ruffled his hair teasingly. "The tattoo."

The word tattoo whispered against his skin near his ear and any rational thought seemed to have evaporated. He looked towards Rin who appeared pretty drunk, leaning against a wall as though it was the only thing supporting him and Makoto looked concerned. As he didn't want a drunk tattoo artist working on him even if he did have Rin's obvious talent.

"We'll get Ai," Sousuke explained, "Rin's apprentice. He doesn't drink."

Unsure still, Makoto nodded and they were leaving the _Penguin Club_, the doormen mocking Makoto's obvious drunkenness. It was clear they all had thought Makoto too much of a nice good guy to end up drowning in booze and so they found it funny. Makoto was tempted to flip them off as he left but he didn't as he realised he was mostly being held up by Sousuke's arm around his waist and he worried about moving too violently and falling over.

The journey to Rin's shop was a complete blur by taxi. Makoto remembered the bright lights sparkling and how warm Sousuke felt, heard a conversation on speaker phone between Rin and his sleepy apprentice and then they were there, the shop bolted and closed overnight.

Outside was a guy Makoto hadn't met yet which he guessed was Ai. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up covering his hair which looked silver and sparkling which Makoto blamed on his drunken brain rather than on him being some kind of magical girl from an anime but he looked tired and annoyed at being woken at this hour. And Makoto wondered if he really wanted someone who'd just been woken up tattooing him but then he saw the way Rin was unable to get the key into the right place to open up his shop and Makoto was relieved it wasn't him.

It seemed a very different shop than the one he had been to during the day and some of the prints of the various tattoos looked more intimidating in the dark but soon the lights were on and Makoto was wondering what the hell he was doing. Sousuke had sung and he'd agreed to a tattoo. It made zero sense and Makoto took a moment as he heard Rin and Ai arguing in the back room while he stood with Sousuke looking at the designs.

"Why do you - " he started and Sousuke turned to him, walking towards him and bridging the gap between them in a few long strides.

"Because you're the good guy… the too good for me guy…"

Makoto wanted to ask more – a hell of a lot more – but Rin appeared, his head peeking out from the back room.

"Yo! Ready!"

Sousuke only sighed and Makoto felt his large hand on his bicep, stroking him gently through the khaki shirt. "You don't have to do this… it was only… nevermind."

"No… I want to," Makoto said and even though he hadn't even thought about it before, right now , he wanted to know how it felt. Maybe he'd understand Sousuke better if he understood what attracted him to the markings that adorned his incredible body.

"What do you want to get?" Ai asked when they walked through, the hood now removed and Makoto couldn't get over how young he looked despite the tattoos trailing up his neck and the larger holes in his ears than Sousuke.

"A star," he answered as to Makoto that seemed pretty neutral and it could be small. He also remembered Sousuke's and Rin's jokes about his own "wonky stars" and guessed that it was a common starter tattoo.

Ai nodded and it looked as though he understood. "Do a nautical one," Rin said, "put some colour."

"Which colour?" Ai asked and Makoto shrugged. He'd assumed a star would just be one black solid colour.

"Get green." Makoto turned to see Sousuke behind him who gave him another of those smiles that made his knees weak. "It'll match your eyes."

The next question was where but Makoto had already decided that and all he had to do was strip. Just as Sousuke had taken off his shirt that first "date", Makoto followed suit, removing his shirt and then t-shirt, feeling the gaze on his skin that made him hot. He only glanced over his shoulder to see Sousuke's eyes on him before he hopped onto the reclining chair next to Ai, preparing for the first feel of the needle.

"Here," he indicated to the side of his stomach, wanting the tattoo on the left hand side of his torso, low and near where the waistband of his jeans was. It could be easily hidden he figured and Ai nodded, running his fingers to his skin and the area he was going to ink.

Once he was settled and comfortable, Ai left and grabbed a stencil, pressing it onto his skin and it leaving marks for the silver haired guy to follow. Rin was looking over his shoulder to watch his apprentices moves and he could feel that Ai was irritated at it but he didn't question it, only turned on the tattoo gun and looked at Makoto in the eye.

"Ready?"

Makoto felt a moment of reluctance then as the sound of the machine was an insistent angry buzz and he wondered why in the hell he was doing it but then he felt Sousuke's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his expression and Makoto whispered "yeah" and he couldn't help tensing as he felt the first touch of the needle into his skin.

He couldn't lie – it did hurt. Though he did think it felt like a cat scratch, remembering one of the vicious strays near his home that he'd often tried to feed only to find it attack. But after the initial shock, Makoto closed his eyes, the sound of the tattoo gun a rhythm that made him feel sleepy.

A few times it felt like the needle bumped against his hip bones and Makoto winced only for a moment later for it to no longer hurt and he felt Sousuke's hand on him through the whole time.

"You're done," Ai said and Makoto looked down, his head spinning and he saw the shiny black and green nautical star looking back at him, the traces of blood on his skin. He moved to stand and suddenly felt dizzy, a nausea rolling over him and he felt his body sway.

He reasoned it wasn't a reaction to the blood or the pain or the new tattoo or anything, he was fine, but a moment later Makoto was on the floor of the tattoo shop with panicked voices surrounding him.

"Makoto!" he heard Sousuke say and in the background, Makoto heard Ai and Rin arguing about how Ai shouldn't have tattooed a drunk person and Ai arguing back that Rin had asked him to.

Makoto could hear all this around him but he'd closed his eyes and had his head on the cold floor and despite the fact it was a very hard and cool place to lie down, Makoto felt ridiculously comfortable and was going fall asleep. As right now that seemed the best idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Makoto woke up the first time, he felt his head throbbing and he was too hot and his mouth felt like it was as dry as a desert. He also figured out he was in a bed and had no idea how he had ended up in it. A moment later he realised someone else was in the bed – Sousuke – and he was snoring softly. Makoto tried to move but instead he felt nauseous, his head spinning and he laid his head back down on the comfortable pillow and fell asleep again, the only way to stop the spinning and the throbbing in his head.

The next time Makoto woke up he was alone in the bed and didn't feel quite as hot. Though he did still have an awful headache and his mouth still felt dry and he still felt like he was going to be sick. But he was able to sit up in the bed and look around the room and assess his situation. The first part he figured out was he was mostly naked. He was wearing just his boxer briefs and that meant…. Sousuke must've undressed him. Or maybe Makoto had been awake enough for a while to help him but Makoto barely remembered that.

He also noticed the tattoo. It had been wrapped up with plastic wrap obviously so he didn't bleed all over Sousuke's sheets but he didn't remember that happening either. He tentatively picked at the tape that held it in place, preparing to peel it off but reluctant due to the spike of pain he felt.

Makoto was never drinking again, he decided. He'd never been a drinker, unlike his fellow students he'd been devoted to the swim team during his teen years so had never really bothered with it and plus, being drunk at home would've been a nightmare with Ren and Ran probably jumping on him to wake him up early. But now he was sworn off it. Especially when he'd woken up half naked in another guy's bed. At least it was Sousuke's place.

Having assessed his own situation, Makoto looked around the room and realised he was in a small one room apartment that looked like a hotel room. The bed in which he was sleeping was a pull out that Makoto guessed doubled as a couch during the day and the kitchen area was basically equipped with a microwave and a method to boil water. It had nothing else. Makoto scanned the walls, covered by posters and he noted a guitar perched on a stand on the floor as well as a laptop open, a news broadcast running silently on the screen.

It was smaller than Makoto's room in the shared apartment with Haru and he could see that the ceiling appeared to have some water stains and the wallpaper was peeling underneath the posters. As he sat, he suddenly realised that there had been a constant sound since he'd woken and Makoto guessed that was what had woken him up and he figured it out through his hung over brain.

A shower. Sousuke was in a shower. Naked in a shower.

He needed to get out of here – wherever _here _was and Makoto looked around to see where his clothes were, noticing them neatly folded on a stool next to the kitchen area. Makoto was about to make his move and leave the warmth and comfort of the covers when he heard movement and he turned to see Sousuke enter from what Makoto guessed was a tiny bathroom.

"You're awake," Sousuke said and Makoto could only mumble in affirmation – a noise that he guessed was a "yes" as he watched Sousuke – wet and naked Sousuke – walk into the room.

He had been towel drying his dark hair and when he realised Makoto was awake, he transferred that towel to be wrapped around his waist but in the brief second Makoto had seen all of his body. And he felt like he needed to lay back down and it was nothing to do with his headache and hang over.

As he'd guessed Sousuke would look good naked – Makoto just hadn't expected how good. How he'd look with water dripping down his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos, those tattoos on his torso and hips joining some work that went down his thighs, his legs mostly covered as well. Sousuke was a canvas, his body art and Makoto had seen it all.

And even though he'd tried to not look, well, he'd seen _there _and realised that was impressive too.

"How do you feel?" Sousuke asked as though the last minute had not happened, walking over to the kitchen area and he was running a tap to fill a glass of water. A glass of water intended for him, Makoto guessed when he walked over with it.

"Headache, the room spins a little… sick."

Sousuke joined him on the fold out bed and handed over the glass of water, the condensation on the side showing how cold it was. Makoto took a few tentative sips and then Sousuke handed over some pills which he took as well, washed down by the cool water, placing the empty glass on the floor when he was done.

"I'm sorry," Sousuke said and he looked away from Makoto, his hands in his lap, and Makoto reached out and touched Sousuke's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin from the shower and the water droplets against his fingertips.

"Don't be. I did it because I wanted to. Not because of you."

Makoto felt his mouth go dry as in that moment Sousuke leaned over to press their lips together and Makoto was very conscious they were both nearly naked, the towel covering Sousuke's groin barely hiding anything and Makoto in only tight boxer briefs. And perhaps he was hung over and it was the wrong time to be doing this but Makoto reached for Sousuke's hair, feeling the moisture in it as he dragged him closer, the kiss deepening. A moment later Makoto was on his back on the fold out, Sousuke straddling him like he'd imagined in some of his guilty fantasies and the towel was barely hanging on, so low on Sousuke's hips and Makoto's fingers reached out to touch, his hands caressing his hip bones, sides, along his abs.

"Fuck…" Sousuke murmured into his mouth and Makoto felt exactly the same.

Fuck, indeed. As his cock was now fully hard in his boxer briefs and he could feel each perfect bump of their bodies where they were subtly moving against each other, colliding and fitting together as though they were familiar with one another.

As though this wasn't the first time.

But Sousuke drew back and Makoto watched, his eyes heavy lidded as he backed off, grabbing for the towel and wrapping it around his waist tightly – the action confusing the hell out of Makoto.

It made sense when Sousuke got up off the bed and Makoto felt the chill of being left alone on his fold out, hot and horny and hung over.

He sat up and Sousuke was looking around for clothes, his laundry system seeing to equal Makoto's.

"Did I…?" Makoto asked.

"No… I gotta go… I've got somewhere I need to be," Sousuke said as he removed the towel this time though while Makoto got a glimpse of his ass, it was soon covered by dark boxers. "I'm really sorry… you can stick around. I spoke to your buddy when he checked up on you. He knows your safe."

Makoto hadn't even thought about that. Haru did tend to check up on him, Makoto did the same to his roommate and he was sure Haru would've worried that he didn't appear. But obviously Sousuke had sorted that out by answering one of Haru's calls - Sousuke who was dressing at a speed that seemed impossible to Makoto, his jeans on and his t-shirt, hoodie. He walked over to the bed and Makoto hoped he didn't look as confused and disappointed as he felt.

"I'm sorry… I wanted to but fuck… this is important," he said and he leaned over for a kiss that lingered, a kiss that Makoto wanted to grab for his shoulders and drag him back towards the bed. It didn't happen as Sousuke backed off again and gave that small sexy smile that had become Makoto's undoing. "You can shower here… just don't get your ink wet."

And with a brush of lips, a quick peck, Makoto watched Sousuke grab for sunglasses and his phone, his keys and wallet, before he gave a quick wave. "I'll call you," he promised.

Makoto nodded, the move still making him nauseous and he laid back on the bed, scowling at the whole experience. He just wanted to get back to his own bed, lie there and wallow in the sexual frustration Sousuke had caused but he had to get home. He crawled out of the bed to find his clothes, finding his phone in the pocket of his jeans and he used a maps app to discover where exactly he was. He discovered he was not far from the red light district that Sousuke had taken him to that night and sung and so he knew which station he needed to get to at least.

That was something.

He texted Haru to let him know he was heading back and then scowled at the multiple messages Nagisa had sent clearly while he was drunk.

Things like "he's so into you" and various other more scandalous suggestions. Though he supposed least he could answer Nagisa's question about whether he was "hung like a horse" as he could confirm that, yeah, he was.

Shaking his head, Makoto opted for not taking a shower in Sousuke's place, especially when he discovered how small it was, the image of Sousuke's tall and broad frame fitting under it kinda amusing Makoto. Instead, he splashed some water on his face and used some of the spray that Sousuke obviously used. The scent of Sousuke on his body making Makoto's libido surge again and he dampened it down as best as he could with cold water before he dressed in last night's clothes.

Clothes that smelt pretty much of booze and sweat. Unpleasant but he only had to get home. He tentatively touched at the tattoo, noticing now his nausea and headache was subsiding that the pain there had seemed to increase. He felt like he wanted to itch at it but he guessed that wasn't allowed. He'd have to research what he was allowed to do as obviously Sousuke had advised not to get it wet. Which would be hard with where it was on his body.

Finally dressed, Makoto looked around Sousuke's place and wondered how the hell he'd be able to lock up once he was gone but as he prepared to leave, he noticed a key that had been below all his clothes on the stool.

A note was attached.

_Lock up when you leave. You can keep the key._

_S_

Makoto looked at the key – a normal average key but felt some weirdness handling it. Wasn't giving someone a key to your place a big deal? Hadn't he seen that in some of his mother's dramas he'd seen when he was playing with his toys as a child? He didn't know but it seemed… significant. More significant than the tattoo that was irritating him under his clothes.

Unable to think anymore and wanting to get to his apartment so he could fall asleep for the rest of the day or his life, Makoto let himself out of Sousuke's place, locking it behind him before he made his way home, his mind racing and body aching.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Flopping down onto his own bed felt like a slice of paradise for Makoto. The journey from Sousuke's place seemed to be one littered with little annoyance – loud music blaring, standing on gum and getting his shoe stuck on it, people on the metro who smelt unpleasantly of body odour and just the throbbing in his own head. It was better since Sousuke had handed over water and pills but Makoto knew a day of rest and recuperation was what he needed to get over the drinking and the tattooing. And the almost sex with Sousuke.

He thought he'd get peace and quiet, he'd already texted Nagisa to say he was sick and to inform management, unable to do it himself and he was missing some lectures but he emailed his professors briefly from his phone to explain his absence. Haru had only looked up from some books and his laptop when he'd arrived home and raised an eyebrow to which Makoto had shook his head, grunted and walked towards his own room, dropping onto his bed with a dull "thud".

Makoto soon realised he'd made an error in texting Nagisa as he was just starting to fall asleep when his phone starting buzzing, Makoto very confused about the interruption. The volume of Nagisa's voice had seemed ridiculously loud and Makoto only picked up on every other word out of Nagisa's lips but Makoto did figure out the important part of the conversation - that he and Rei were coming over and even Makoto's half-hearted mumbles were not enough to stop Nagisa's determination.

It meant as much as Makoto wanted to avoid being a human being and wanted to evaporate into the mattress, he couldn't and so instead he reluctantly rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower, his eyes barely open as he undressed. For a while he'd forgotten about the tattoo, sleep and exhaustion making him forget the need to scratch at the tattoo covered by plastic wrap but suddenly he was confronted with it again, looking at it cautiously.

He knew it was unlikely to be seen by many people - he didn't swim often anymore but he did wonder what his parents would think about his Tokyo corruption. He could almost hear the sound of the twins asking about it, poking at it and he was sure it would be impossible to hide. It now seemed a dumbass idea when he was confronted with it in the bright harsh light of the bathroom as he gently peeled off the tape and plastic wrap - the traces of blood on his skin and clear material. He knew he shouldn't get it wet but he did poke at it with his fingers, the skin feeling tender where it had been inked.

Makoto looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his face that looked exhausted and ashen after his alcohol fuelled evening and his eyes were drawn to the tattoo. A scant few weeks ago, Makoto had been struggling through his life in Tokyo but he'd been getting by and finding his feet and since Sousuke had walked in, he'd not been acting like "him" at all.

Ruffling his hair, Makoto got the shower water as hot as he could stand it, the reassuring heat making his skin burn as he let the water wash over him, cleaning and cleansing his sweaty sticky skin. He cleaned himself thoroughly, washing over the tattoo and feeling a sting from the hot water and he stepped out when he couldn't justify staying in any longer, towel drying his body and hair and remembering the image of Sousuke doing the same. The image of tattooed wet Sousuke was one that made a spark of lust spike in Makoto's stomach but he ignored it as in the cold harsh light of his own environment, Makoto felt… Unsure.

Sousuke gave mixed signals. Lingering touches, hot rough passionate kisses, a key to his damn apartment but he also backed off and walked away, leaving Makoto frustrated and confused. It wasn't enough. None of it was. He knew so little about Sousuke - not his home town, not his full name and Makoto needed something more concrete. Something to hold onto as otherwise he was screwing up his life for some guy who was interested in fucking him and fucking him around and nothing more.

Deciding to do the same as he'd seen Rin do, Makoto walked to the kitchen for plastic wrap, Haru looking up confused but not asking as he walked back to his room to cover it up and dress. He wanted more time alone to mope and feel sorry for himself, debate about how stupid and in some kinda head rush he was when it came to Sousuke but it didn't happen as he could hear insistent knocking and he didn't want to leave Haru to deal with Nagisa.

There was the smell of food – something fried and only sympathy for Haru dealing with someone who was overly excitable and the potential of something to fill his still rolling stomach did Makoto decide it was worth the effort of leaving his bedroom.

Nagisa was the expected whirlwind but fortunately the process of unpacking a ridiculous amount of food was distraction enough for the diminutive blond and it gave Makoto time to take a breath, helping Haru get drinks and some bowls for them to share out the food into.

"Makoto…?" Haru asked, his voice low and quiet, as he seemed to notice Makoto's behaviour, maybe the wince as he stretched to the higher shelf than Haru could reach.

"It's nothing," he replied and Haru only nodded and walked back over to where Rei and Nagisa were getting out the various containers, laying them out on the coffee table, Haru's work discarded onto the floor.,

Makoto carried glasses of water, balancing them in his hands carefully and placing them down as the food began to be shared – steaming bowls of broth, rice, vegetables and various meats deep fried in tempura batter. It smelled and looked amazing and Makoto was suddenly very aware he'd not eaten breakfast and he was definitely hungry. His stomach even growled in sympathy.

Thankfully, food did provide some distraction and Nagisa only started interrogating Makoto once most of it had been devoured by four hungry young men.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Nagisa asked, his voice high and lilting, teasing.

Makoto shrugged and concentrated on a bit of fried pork that was in between in his chopsticks before trying to casually say what he had to say. "Sousuke's."

The gasp and loud almost celebration from Nagisa nearly made Makoto jump from the excited noise.

"Nothing happened," Makoto added, "I just slept there."

Nagisa didn't seem at all disappointed about that fact and the steady stream of words that Makoto barely listened to seemed to wash over him.

"… we could double date and we could go to some of the best restaurants… and he is _such _a good singer we can go to other karaoke bars…"

It was all too much for Makoto on a day when he was hung over and he excused himself to go to the bathroom, feeling relieved when he closed the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath as he wasn't quite prepared for the sort of plans Nagisa seemed to have. As going on a double date had to mean that he and Sousuke were dating and Makoto wasn't sure it exactly _was_ dating.

He banged on the door with his fist, louder than he intended and a moment later there was a gentle rapping on the door, a quiet whispered voice.

"It's me."

Obviously Haru had figured out Makoto had just been trying to escape Nagisa and his excitement so Makoto let him into the bathroom, the door being closed behind them so they were blessedly alone.

Haru didn't start talking or asking questions, only walked towards the tub and sat down on the edge, looking up then at Makoto expectantly as though he was waiting for Makoto to start to talk and explain his odd mood and actions. Makoto thought the best way to explain his actions was by lifting his t-shirt, the blue and white stripes moved up so he could reveal his abdominal muscles and the fresh tattoo.

"It's a star," Haru said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah."

He wondered if he wanted Haru to be shocked as the tattoo was something that Makoto wouldn't have done prior to meeting Sousuke. But Haru only stared at it through the plastic wrap.

"I got tattooed and I stayed at his place…" Makoto explained, his head tilting and he wondered how much to tell Haru. Haru hadn't had a relationship since they had lived together and Makoto hadn't either so he wasn't sure how much "sharing" about this sort of thing he should do. "He pulled away, Haru. Twice and I don't know anything about him and…"

Makoto had a lot he wanted to blurt out. About how he was unsure what the hell they were doing. How he was angry that Sousuke had backed off twice when they were about to get intimate. How he didn't tell Makoto anything about himself and how he hated it. He also had the damn key, the key on the surface of his bedside, sitting there and that said trust. A big amount of trust and Makoto made a noise low in his throat in frustration to stop himself from punching the door again.

"Do you like him?" Haru asked, boiling it down to the simplest point.

"I got a tattoo because of him… I think I like him."

"Then he's worth finding more about."

With his short "speech" done – or as much of an encouraging speech and conversation that Haru offered, he got up and Makoto let him leave the bathroom, staying in there for a little longer until he felt he could face Nagisa's excitement. He mulled over Haru's words, finding more about Sousuke, and an idea suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. Rin – Rin was too close to go asking about Sousuke and Makoto worried if he asked Sousuke's best friend things he was afraid to ask Sousuke, it would make him look like an idiot to Sousuke.

But there was somewhere else that Makoto had been with Sousuke that might help. That Makoto would be able to find out a little more about Sousuke without him finding out about his questioning. Suddenly with a plan, Makoto felt better – excited even, a palpable feeling in his stomach as he had something to do and some way of knowing more about Sousuke.

Leaving the bathroom with a determined stride, he walked back into the room, all eyes on him and Makoto sat back down, moving around the remains of his food in a bowl.

There seemed to be some questions that Nagisa wanted to ask but Rei had seemed to calm him down and they left after the food was gone, Makoto glad for the relief of being left alone with his quiet roommate.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Haru?" Makoto asked as they started to clean the dishes and clear away the remains of their meal.

"No."

"Will you come with me to a club?"

Haru turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression and Makoto offered him a head tilt and a smile.

"Sousuke took me to a club where he sang with a band. People knew him there… I want to know why."

Haru seemed to be thinking it over as he dried a bowl carefully and Makoto kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye to see if he had agreed. Makoto knew he could go alone but visiting the red light district alone did seem intimidating. He wanted back up.

"I'll come with you," Haru said finally and Makoto let out a small breath of relief.

"Thank you, Haru."


End file.
